Une étoile parmi tant d'autres
by Requiem-for-an-illusion
Summary: Mon coeur a t'il déjà aimè?" Deux êtres perdus dans la nuit, trop brisés pour pouvoir discerner les étoiles. Mais est-il possible d'être seul, à deux? Cette solitude ne devient elle pas une certaine force, un peu comme de l'amour? B/E
1. Prologue

_Le blabla habituel de l'auteur qui annonce que les personnages de la saga sublimissime de Stephenie Meyer ne lui appartiennent pas ( Non! Pas possible ) et qu'elle ne fait qu'emprunter ses personnages._

_Je ne pense pas avoir le talent de SM mais en tous cas, je me suis dit que j'avais une idée alors bon pourquoi pas l'écrire... Cette fic est ma première sur Twilight. J'espere que vous apprécierez la lire autant que j'ai pu prendre de plaisir à l'écrire..._

Bonne lecture à vous!

**_________________________________________**

**Prologue :**

Il était vingt-et-une heures et quarante huit minutes quand je perdis définitivement mon âme.

Depuis ce jour là, je n'avais plus jamais vraiment été la même personne. Et parfois, il m'arrive de me demander à quoi j'aurai pu ressembler si je n'avais pas vécu le millième de ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui. Serai-je forte, belle, dans la force de l'âge? Aurai-je été de ces filles là, blondes péroxydées qui exhibent leur parfaite esthétique dans tous les magasines people? Aurai-je brillé d'intelligence ou de charisme? Aurai-je fini seule, errant dans la pénombre d'une vie que je n'aurai pas choisi, toujours plus lasse à tenter de combler un manque incompréhensible qui m'aurait prit dans les tripes comme cela, sans jamais pouvoir mettre des mots sur une douleur pourtant bien présente, un sentiment tellement barbare et rustre que je n'en trouve pas les mots pour le qualifier; cette impression tout simplement de n'être qu'un rien parmi d'autres à passer à côté d'une existence qui aurait pu être la mienne. A passer à côté d'une existence qui aurait du être la mienne.

Car je le sais aujourd'hui, ou plutôt j'en suis convaincue puisque rien ne peut vraiment justifier cette affirmation, tout cela m'était prédestiné.


	2. Un cauchemar sans fin

**Chapitre 1 : Le cauchemar**

_Si je dois vous conseiller une chanson à écouter pour accompagner ce chapitre ce serait Goraszewska de Saez, un instrumental qui colle bien à l'état d'esprit qui plane sur ce chapitre il me semble. Le lien de la chanson est dans ma bio._

**21 : 47.**

Vingt-et-une heures et quarante sept minutes indiquait mon réveil. Je fixais les nombres rouges qui juraient dans la pénombre de la pièce depuis déjà deux heures. J'avais le sentiment d'être plus immobile que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais passé les dix sept années de ma vie à bouger inlassablement, voulant toujours aller plus vite que les choses. Gamine, je rêvais de dépasser la vitesse de la lumière. A l'école, je passais pour hyperactive mais non je n'étais pas malade, j'avais juste une soif de vivre qui dépassait complètement l'entendement, rêvant de pouvoir découvrir tout ce qui m'était inconnu et je me disais que jamais je n'aurai le temps de conquérir ces terres lointaines qui semblaient n'exister que pour satisfaire ma curiosité de petite fille gourmande de vie si j'acceptai de faire du sur place, ce que tous les adultes semblaient bêtement attendre de moi. Mais c'était impossible, je ne pouvais répondre favorablement à leurs attentes.

Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais figée, assise sur ce pauvre lit miteux où trônaient un nombre incroyable d'ours en peluche. J'adorais les ours en peluche lorsque j'étais petite, je leur trouvais des prénoms et je me plaisais à imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient la nuit alors que l'on me forçait à rester enfermée dans le noir. Le fait que l'on me force à rester ainsi m'était tout simplement incompréhensible, quand je pensais à tout ce temps que je perdais à dormir alors que j'aurai pu faire tant de choses. J'aurai pu être le second Christophe Colomb et découvrir moi aussi un continent qui ferait rêver tous les humains encore plus que ne pouvaient faire rêver les États-Unis... Le temps me paraissait si précieux.

Et pourtant, figée là, je me demandais comment il pouvait être humainement possible que le temps passe si vite. Je me sentais pareille à une statue regardant le monde évoluer en mode « avance rapide », ne comprenant rien aux images qui se déroulaient devant moi à une vitesse abrutissante. J'étais tout juste bloquée, mon corps ne prenant mouvement que par de légers soulèvements de poitrine que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Je me serais bien empêchée de respirer si j'en avais été capable. Et puis non, il ne fallait pas. Il fallait y croire, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Il était inconcevable ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde je puisse penser qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir. Il le fallait.

Comme répondant à mes pensées stupides, mon téléphone se mit à sonner déchirant le silence sans une seule once de respect.

**21 : 48.**

Je retins mon souffle et effleurait la touche verte autorisant l'appel, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure. Angoissée? Non pas du tout. Enfin si, peut être un peu. Même un peu plus qu'un peu. En fait, j'étais complètement mortifiée d'angoisse, la peur résonnant en moi exactement comme l'aurait fait le bruit d'une bombe éclatant en plein d'un monument sacré ancien de plusieurs siècles, comme une église par exemple.

« Bella? Demanda la voix rauque de mon beau-père, semblant étouffée par les sanglots.

- ...

- Bella, tu m'entends? »

Je ne répondis même pas. Et voila, c'était arrivé. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir à avoir. Il n'y avait plus de pensées à se remémorer, tout cela était inutile. Il n'y avait plus que le spectre de ces larmes que je n'avais pas réussi à verser pendant ma longue attente inhumaine.

« Bella, continua-t-il, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait me traverser l'esprit, ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire...

- ...

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé...

- ...

Bella? ...»

Je ne pris même plus la peine de répondre, mon téléphone me glissant des mains pour tomber violemment sur le plancher de ma sinistre chambre de petite fille qui n'en serait plus jamais une. Pourquoi? Parce que pour qu'il y ait une chambre de petite fille dans cette sinistre maison de famille qui n'avait maintenant de famille que le nom, il fallait qu'il y ait une petite fille. Or, il n'y avait plus de petite fille maintenant dans cette pièce; il n'y avait plus que ce corps sans âme en perdition. Pour qu'il y ait une petite fille, il fallait une maman. Or, la maman venait tout juste de s'éteindre, alors, à quoi bon? A quoi bon rester dans ce lieu rempli de souvenirs qui ne serviraient plus jamais qu'à me hanter comme les moments de passé heureux hantent ceux qui ont vu leur vie s'effondrer brusquement en un simple coup de fil un jeudi soir à vingt-et-une heures et quarante huit minutes.

J'ouvris la fenêtre en un geste las, pensant soudain à ce que pourraient penser les voisins s'ils avaient par le plus grand des hasards passé les yeux à travers leur fenêtre pour venir se poser. Ils auraient sûrement pensé que je faisais le mur. Mais finalement, je me repris. Peu m'importait ce que pouvaient penser les maudits habitants de ce pathétique quartier résidentiel de Seattle. Plus rien n'importait en fait. Et alors, je me passais par la fenêtre, puisant dans les quelques ridicules forces qu'il me restait. Alors que j'escaladais la paroi extérieure de la maison je réalisais soudainement que moi et ma mère n'étions pas les seules à avoir perdu notre âme ce soir. Ma mère avait toujours été l'âme de cette maison où il faisait habituellement si bon vivre. Nous y invitions souvent des amis, et cette maison avait le pouvoir incroyable de faire ressentir à toute personne normalement constituée le plus grand bien être possible. Nos invités s'étonnaient toujours, à penser que cette maison était magique. Quand ils disaient de telles paroles, je souriais intérieurement, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la maison qui était si fantastique, c'était ma mère tout simplement, mais cela je le gardais pudiquement en moi, comme étant la détentrice du plus grand secret que la terre n'ait jamais porté ce qui m'emplissait d'une fierté incroyable.

Je tombais maladroitement sur le sol mais cela m'était totalement indifférent, j'aurai bien pu me casser les deux jambes que cela ne m'aurait pas plus touché que cela. Et alors que je me retrouvais dehors, je me demandais bien où je pouvais aller. Je n'avais aucune destination en tête mais mes jambes décidèrent seules de prendre mouvement ce que je ne tentais même pas de contrôler. Je courrais, courrais, encore plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait au par avant. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je ne ressentais même pas le vent froid qui fouettait mon visage plutôt violemment, me sentant vide comme une abîme profonde. Je courrais toujours, à la recherche d'une lumière, d'une sensation qui aurait réussis à me faire sentir un peu vivante, mais non rien. J'étais seule face à une route qui n'avait décidément aucune fin, s'étalant à perte de vue dans ce vide immense que semblait être devenue mon existence.

Des lumières artificielles semblèrent répondre à mon appel inconscient, mais elles ne me firent ressentir aucune sensation si ce n'est que mes yeux purent plus facilement distinguer des formes dans l'obscurité qui m'entourait. Quoi que, cela pourrait bien être moi qui entourait l'obscurité voir pire cela pourrait être mon obscurité à moi qui entourait le reste du monde...

Les lampadaires éclairant l'allée, je remarquais que j'arrivais en plein centre ville. Combien de kilomètres avais-je pu parcourir? J'avais le sentiment que cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que je venais de quitter la maison qui m'avait vue grandir. Regardant ma montre, je constatai que ma perception du temps avait été légèrement altérée par les évènements.

**01 : 35.**

Ma montre m'indiquait qu'il était une heure et trente cinq minutes; peu m'importait finalement. Le temps qui jadis me semblait si précieux, n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucune valeur à mes yeux, tout m'était indifférente comme si un coeur de pierre avait remplacé mon organe vital.

Mes pieds me menèrent vers une ruelle sombre, et alors que je continuais toujours à avancer, refusant de m'arrêter je me rendis finalement compte que je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, me retrouvant face à un cul de sac. Me retournant, je remarquais l'obscurité incroyable dans laquelle j'étais plongée. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je n'y trouvais aucune lune. Même le ciel n'était pas avec moi ce soir.

Soudain, je remarquais deux yeux rouges dans mon champ de vision, déchirant l'obscurité comme l'avaient fait les chiffres de mon réveil quelques heures plus tôt, et alors une grande sensation de danger s'emplit de moi... enfin! Moi qui avait cavalé dans toute la ville juste pour ressentir quelque chose, la moindre chose insignifiante qui m'aurait fait me sentir vivante... Et pourtant ce n'était même pas agréable de se sentir en vie. Je restais figée, n'essayant même pas de m'enfuir – de toutes façons cela aurait été dérisoire, où aurai-je bien pu fuir? Les bras ballants je restais simplement stoïque face à mon futur agresseur. Qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il voulait, peu m'importait. Ce soir, j'avais perdu mon âme alors perdre la vie n'était vraiment plus du tout important pour moi. Ce n'était même plus vraiment une perte. Peut-être que mon agresseur allait finalement me rendre service, parce que je savais que j'étais trop lâche pour sauter d'une falaise.

Alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de moi, je restais résignée dans l'attente de son agression. Je ne comprenais pas, que faisait-il? Peut-être qu'il était un de ces psychopathes qui aimaient voir la terreur sur le visage de leurs victimes. S'il ne fallait que cela pour le satisfaire, je me mis à crier du plus fort que je le pu, me déchirant presque les cordes vocales. J'entendis mon cri résonner dans la nuit, dans cette nuit qu'était devenue mon existence qui allait peut-être enfin se diriger vers la lumière.

Comme entendant mes pensées, l'agresseur se jeta enfin sur moi. Le souffle coupé, je ne ressentis même pas la peur. J'étais tout simplement dans l'attente. Dans l'attente de la fin de ce cauchemar que cette nuit avait été. Les yeux fermés attendant tout simplement ma fin, je sentis un poids s'abattre sur moi, projetée contre le mur, j'ouvris les yeux médusée par la douleur que se faisait sentir dans chacun de mes membres, cherchant à voir le visage de mon agresseur. Celui-ci était plus pâle qu'un cadavre, ses yeux rouges jurant totalement avec sa pâleur... Qui était cet homme et pourquoi était-il si inhumain? Moi qui avait beaucoup lu sur les psychopathes je n'étais jamais tombée sur la description d'un tel malade. Mais peu m'importait, cet homme qui pensait me faire du mal et briser ma vie ne me donnait que la perspective de quitter enfin un cauchemar que je n'avais pas choisi. Il approcha dangereusement son visage de mon coup et me mordit sauvagement, tel un animal.

C'est alors que je pense enfin avoir comprit pour la première fois la réelle signification de la douleur. De mon cou où était la morsure de ce type bizarre commença à se propager une sorte de substance brûlante dans tout mon corps, qui me brûlait l'intérieur comme l'aurait certainement fait de l'acide citrique et me faisant hurler, déchirant l'imposant silence de la nuit. La substance semblait se mélanger à mon sang, je sentais tout son affreux trajet dans mon être et c'est lorsque je sentis que le sang arriva enfin à mon coeur qu'une douleur plus puissante qu'aucun humain ne pourrait l'imaginer, me faisant me cambrer de douleur, plus seule que jamais dans cette nuit de solitude. C'était donc cela la mort? Et bien, si j'étais réellement en train de mourir, tous ceux qui pensaient que cela se faisait en un clin d'oeil se trompaient ouvertement.

J'aurais pu crier pour appeler au secours mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, il n'y avait plus personne pour venir me sauver. Alors je criais, je criais ma haine au monde entier et celui ci se le prit en pleine face, je le haïssais. Oui c'était vrai, pour la première fois de ma vie, je haïssais le monde de toutes mes forces, une rage en moi dictant mes émotions telle que j'aurai pu tuer n'importe laquelle personne qui me serait passé sous les yeux... Je sentais toutes les forces que j'avais me quitter au fur et à mesure, mon corps semblant perdre un peu plus de vie à chaque seconde qui passait. Et alors que je sentais la fin définitive s'approcher, je ne sais trop comment mais je pu rouvrir les yeux et je me rendais compte que j'étais la face contre le sol. Celui-ci était glacé, je sentais sa dureté contre ma joue. Je levais les yeux et c'est alors que je la vis.

Elle était bien trop belle pour être humaine, ses traits si réguliers mettant en valeur de petits yeux aux reflets dorés et le teint blanc comme de la porcelaine. Elle avait un des ces visages là, si sereins qu'ils nous mettaient directement en confiance et un sourire si chaleureux aux lèvres qu'elle me donna envie de sourire malgré ma douleur.

Sa voix enchanteresse de soprano résonna dans l'air comme une mélodie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. »

C'est alors que je compris, elle était un ange, ce qui expliquait sa beauté inhumaine. Confiante et soulagée d'avoir enfin ce que je voulais, je fermais les yeux avec un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Ça y était, l'heure de la fin de mes souffrances avait enfin sonné. J'étais immanquablement et irrévocablement morte.


	3. La solitude d'un être affligé

**Chapitre 2 :**** La solitude d'un être affligé.**

_Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille la musique de Yann Tiersen, Sur le fil pour accompagner votre lecture dont voici le lien : .com/watch?v=41lIG8L7MHc. Honnêtement j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, qui ne me satisfaisait pas et ne me satisfait toujours pas, mais il me semble nécessaire de le laisser ce chapitre tel quel car il présente le point de vue d'Edward et sa façon de voir les choses ainsi que son histoire. Bonne lecture à vous!_

Point de vue d'Edward. 

Comme une âme errante, ne trouvant plus le chemin qui la caractérisait, ce qui faisait d'elle cette exception que tous s'arrachaient, il me semblait bien que je m'étais perdu, en omettant le fait que je n'avais plus d'âme évidemment. Il me semblait bien que je m'étais perdu dans les méandres d'une existence sans but et sans sens, à toujours avancer sans plus vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'avais cette déprimante pensée qui était que j'étais devenu la nuit et que ce monde n'avais plus de soleil à m'apporter. Je n'avais plus de raison de briller alors je me serais bien éteint mais hélas ce genre de choses était impossible à mon statut de vampire.

Les néons de la ville juraient sur les visages des passants qui s'affairaient autour de moi, tous plus stressés les uns que les autres. Leurs pensées étaient diverses mais elles se rejoignaient toutes en un même point, ils étaient tous très occupés. Je les enviais en quelque sorte moi qui, perdu dans cette ville autant que dans mon existence, n'y trouvant plus rien à faire. Il n'y avait aucune destination face à moi, juste un chemin sans fin qui ne proposait cependant aucune sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

J'entrais dans un de ces bars peuplés d'alcooliques et de gros fêtards qui prévoyaient ensuite de continuer leur soirée en discothèque puis en after si, par miracle, ils arrivaient à tenir le rythme de leur soirée de débauche.. Ce qui me fit légèrement ricaner. Cela faisait déjà un mois que je tenais dans ma débauche sans m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de repos... et après tout je n'en avais pas du tout besoin... Ce qui me fit soupirer. J'aurais aimé être capable d'être comme tous ces humains qui bêtement se créaient des rêves superficiels comme trouver leur âme soeur ou bien décrocher la carrière professionnelle qui les laisserait tranquilles pour tout le reste de leur vie alors que moi je savais le fond des choses, j'étais bien plus conscient qu'eux. Je savais qu'au fond le véritable rêve c'était tout juste d'être encore capable de rêver...

J'étais une fois de plus assis au bar, mon verre de whisky pur malt en face de moi pour seule compagnie. Je sortis la lettre que je venais de recevoir de Carlisle dans la matinée, et commençais à la déplier, assez ennuyé. Je savais qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour moi, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais manifesté le besoin de partir... Je soufflais d'ennui puis commença à lire la lettre.

_Edward, _

_Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas que l'on te dérange mais vois tu, un événement est survenu. Ne panique pas il ne s'est rien passé de bien grave pour nous, mais nous allons avoir besoin de ta présence ici et tu manques terriblement à Esmée... Il ne te servirait à rien de refuser, Alice a venu que tu allais revenir donc de toutes manières tu n'as plus vraiment le choix. Mais je devais te tenir au courant. Prends soin de toi fils._

_Carlisle._

Je soufflais. C'était bien du Carlisle tout craché cela, de me demander de faire quelque chose en sous-entendant tout d'abord que j'avais la possibilité de choisir mais de sous-entendre juste après qu'en fait non je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il me demande de rentrer. Non que je sous-estimais l'affection que Carlisle pouvait avoir pour moi, je savais pertinemment qu'il me voyait comme le fils qu'il n'avais jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas de m'écrire quand je m'en allais pour mes périodes de débauche, surtout quand je précisais que je voulais absolument que l'on me laisse tranquille.

Je savais que je leur manquais, surtout à Esmée qui était très certainement la meilleure des mères adoptives que la Terre ait pu porté ces derniers siècles, mais Carlisle avait véritablement manifesté qu'ils avait _besoin _de moi... Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était ce que je cherchais, ce n'était pas lui qui était capable de lire dans les pensées mais bien moi et je ne pensais pas qu'il me connaissait assez pour pouvoir deviner ce que je voulais sans que je ne le précise. Je me rappelais notre rencontre. C'était plutôt étrange pour moi à l'époque, moi qui n'avais jamais été plus que cela par les autres, cet homme si différent avait exercé sur moi une sorte de fascination inexplicable. J'étais soulagé de remarquer qu'il en était de même pour toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Lorsque je fus atteint de la grippe espagnole et qu'il me transforma, il prit instantanément la place de père pour moi. Il était ce père fantastique dont j'avais toujours rêvé enfant et que je n'avais jamais pu avoir.

Mon véritable père biologique, je n'avais jamais vraiment pu le connaître. La seule personne qui l'avait vraiment connu était en fait ma mère, alors qu'il trompait sa femme avec elle, simple paysanne mais tellement belle qu'elle attirait tous les regards et tellement amoureuse qu'elle acceptait de n'être que la maîtresse de cet homme pour qui elle aurait tout donné mais qui s'en était allé lorsqu'il avait finalement compris avec horreur que si son amante commençait à prendre des rondeurs ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se gavait trop de sucreries – elle n'en avait pas les moyens – mais bien qu'il l'avait engrossée. Pendant toute mon enfance, celle m'avait considéré comme si j'étais ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, retrouvant en moi les traits de son premier et unique amour et rêvant de me voir devenir un homme de la société. Mais moi, je n'en avais vraiment pas grand chose à faire, tout ce qui m'intéressait à l'époque était de m'engager dans l'armée pour pouvoir porter les couleurs de mon pays... Ce qui l'effrayait énormément, alors je ne le faisais pas juste pour la préserver sachant que j'étais tout ce qu'il lui restait. Puis elle tomba malade, et moi aussi. Nos chemins furent à jamais séparés à partir de ce moment là.

J'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque, et je les ai toujours gardés, passant à côté d'une multitude de choses que je ne connaîtrai certainement jamais. Carlisle comprenait ma douleur vu qu'il vivait exactement la même et nous apprirent tous deux à nous divertir en cumulant le maximum de savoir que nos cerveaux étaient capables de contenir. Il avait tendance à se diriger vers les sciences et la médecine alors que moi je me laissais attirer par tout ce qui pouvait toucher à l'art. Nous menions notre vie paisiblement lorsqu'il rencontra Esmée. Esmée qu'il ne me fut pas évident d'accepter, étant habitué à ne partager mon père spirituel avec personne. Ce genre de réaction était plutôt puéril mais je n'avais pas encore à l'époque toute la maturité que je pouvais posséder aujourd'hui... Apprécier Esmée ne fut pourtant pas bien compliqué, elle si aimante et chaleureuse, elle prit rapidement la place de ma défunte mère dans mon coeur et je sentais que de son côté les mêmes changements opéraient. Nous étions en train de créer notre petite famille à nous, et cette idée ne me déplaisait vraiment pas.

Je passais mon temps à analyser les comportements d'Esmée et de Carlisle, je ne comprenais pas du tout leurs sentiments ni ce qui pouvait les unir à ce point. En acceptant de partager mon père avec elle, je les avais vu développer un bonheur qui me frappait violemment au visage, me faisant déjà ressentir ce début de solitude qui me rongeait. Et puis il y avait eu Rosalie, cette fille si belle que Carlisle avait imaginé devenir pour moi ce qu'Esmée était pour lui. J'espérais moi aussi pouvoir développer cet amour qu'il envisageait. Mais non, rien. Je la considérais comme une soeur et même si elle avait tendance à souvent m'énerver, je l'appréciais. Mais cet attachement envers elle ne dépassait jamais l'amour platonique... Et alors je commençais à légèrement désespérer lorsqu'elle aussi parvint à trouver son âme soeur, Emmet, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus vraiment. Je me demandais s'il existait une personne sur cette planète qui aurait pu être fait pour moi. Je rejettais la faute sur les autres, c'était eux qui n'étaient pas capables de m'aimer... Jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions les Denali, dont Tanya faisait partie. Celle ci ressentait pour moi une telle fascination que cela dépassait l'entendement. Je savais, pouvant lire ses pensées, qu'elle me voyait avant tout comme un homme et qu'en moi avant d'aimer véritablement dans la personne elle n'aimait que l'homme alors que dans l'homme elle ne voyait que les hommes. Elle ne voyait que ces noms de plus à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais c'était ce qu'elle désirait avant tout, un amour physique. Amour que je lui avais accordé, me disant que si je m'y essayais les sentiments viendraient.

Mais non, rien. Toujours rien. Je ne ressentais rien de ces sentiments puissants que je décryptais en lisant dans les pensées de mes proches sans vraiment le vouloir, celles ci semblant forcer le passage dans ma tête plus qu'autre chose. Et je sentais que Tanya elle par contre commençait à développer un attachement particulier pour moi, alors je la laissais m'excusant de la froisser mais que je ne pouvais continuer ainsi alors que je savais pertinemment que mes sentiments pour elle n'évolueraient jamais vers cet amour que j'avais envisagé pouvoir ressentir un jour pour elle.

Ainsi, je comprenais que le problème ne devait pas venir des autres mais bien de moi-même. Étais-je finalement capable de ressentir ce genre de choses? Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent dans notre famille peu de temps après et leur bonheur à eux deux aussi commença à me sauter au visage, me tapant plus profondément que jamais sur les nerfs. Mais en contrepartie j'avais fait de la nouvelle venue une véritable amie à qui je tenais véritablement comme une petite soeur.

Cependant, vivre avec tous ces couples réunis était finalement devenu intenable pour moi avec les années. Au bout d'une vingtaine d'années, j'avais commencé à ressentir mon besoin d'indépendance, de partir et de les laisser savourer leur bonheur. Après tout, ils méritaient tous d'être heureux. Ainsi, j'avais prit l'habitude de m'évader régulièrement pour partir, aller chercher ailleurs une raison à mon existence et aussi tenter de trouver moi aussi celle qui aurait été capable de me rendre heureux. Cependant j'étais devenu de plus en plus froid et résigné avec les années, me demandant à chaque journée où, plus seul que jamais, je voyais le soleil se lever:

« Mon coeur a t'il déjà aimé? »

C'était donc tous ces sentiments qui m'empêchaient de prendre la route immédiatement pour Forks. J'avais peur, j'étais véritablement mortifié de me retrouver encore une fois face à leur bonheur insolent et à leur amour impudique qu'ils ne pouvaient cacher. Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient tous autant les uns que les autres, ayant tous cette tendance à me mettre sur un piédestal et que de me voir me comporter ainsi leur faisait une grande peine mais je leur en voulais au fond, je leur en voulais d'être meilleurs que moi. Je leur en voulais d'avoir cette capacité à aimer qui était totalement étrangère à mon coeur. Cette colère était plus simple à gérer que le profond dégoût de moi-même que je pouvais ressentir et ils le savaient bien. Alors compréhensifs, ils me laissaient partir, mes départs étant de plus en plus proches dans le temps et durant de plus en plus longtemps.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que partir provoquait en moi un soulagement exceptionnel, non c'était plutôt devenu vital pour moi, comme si en leur présence je passais mon temps à retenir ma respiration et qu'une fois évadé je pouvais me remettre à respirer plutôt normalement. Cependant mes départs ne répondaient jamais à mes attentes. Moi qui me raccrochais à une envie de trouver un sens à mon existence, aussi éphémère qu'il puisse être, je ne le trouvais jamais. Il n'y avait rien au fond qui me raccrochait à cette ville aux néons fluorescents qui ne puisse me retenir de partir, si ce n'était ce verre de whisky pur malt qui était toujours là devant moi, semblant attendre que je daigne enfin l'avaler.

Ce que je fis, refoulant intérieurement la grimace qui me vint au goût du liquide mais savourant cependant la chaleur agréable qui commençait à se propager en mon être. Je ne supportais pas le goût de l'alcool mais mon corps en ressentait les effets. Je payais rapidement la note au barman, lui laissant un bon pourboire et le remerciant intérieurement de m'avoir laissé tranquille pendant tout le temps que j'avais passé accoudé au bar.

Je pris la route. Je savais que j'avais un long chemin à parcourir mais je préférais courir plutôt que de voler une voiture au pauvre homme qui aurait eu le malheur de laisser son véhicule garé ce vendredi soir dans la rue où je m'étais trouvé. Je préférais courir, l'alcool augmentant ma perception de certaines choses comme de la caresse du vent sur ma peau de granite. Finalement, il était temps que je rentre. Forks me manquait un peu et j'allais enfin pouvoir revoir les miens. Là bas, quelque chose m'attendait et je pourrais enfin me donner une raison d'avancer. Je pourrais enfin trouver une raison d'éclairer mes journées trop sombres et vides de sens. Et tant pis si je n'étais pas à l'aise avec eux, tant pis si en leur compagnie je me sentais plus seul que jamais, ils étaient ma famille. Je rentrais enfin chez moi.


	4. Rencontre d'un autre genre

**Titre :** Une étoile parmi tant d'autres

**Disclaimer** : Et non, je ne suis pas l'incroyable génie qui a eu le fantastique talent de nous écrire la magnifique saga Twilight! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers, ils sont tous la propriété de l'illustre Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating**: T, mais il risque d'y avoir certains chapitres qui frisent vers le M, je pense que je les posterai indépendemment de cette version là en mettant une autre version non censurée ici, mais rien de bien méchant il me semble, enfin vous verrez bien!

**Romance **: Bella/Edward OF COURSE

**Résumé** : Il ne lui dit pas "Je t'aime", une fois de plus il s'y refusait. Car il savait que ce moment serait reservé pour leurs adieux. Alors égoïste, il repoussait l'instant sachant pourtant au fond de lui que leur futur larmoyant l'attendait au détour... ( résumé édité ^^ )

**Me voilà donc de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, aprés cinq jours d'attente. Mais voyez vous, j'ai de bonnes excuses pour vous expliquer cette attente : alors tout d'abord je suis tombée sur un cobra venimeux dans la rue, si si je vous jure et vous savez quoi? Il m'a mordue. J'étais tellement paralysée que je ne pouvais plus écrire, donc voila... Excusez moi je n'y peux rien donc ^^**

**Non plus sérieusement, en fait je me suis fait une entorse, donc j'ai passé pas mal de temps chez le médecin, je vais en cours et j'ai pas mal de boulot à rattraper ah et puis aussi la meilleure de toutes les excuses que je puisse vous donner c'est qu'en fait je voulais que ce chapitre soit vraiment plus long, les autres étaient vraiment courts! Donc voila j'ai assemblé deux parties pour ne faire qu'un chapitre plus long... ^^ Et j'ai aussi une autre bonne excuse, c'est que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la seconde partie, et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais voila je sais que vous attendez alors je me suis dit que je vais arrêter de pousser le perfectionnisme trop loin et enfin vous mettre la suite de cette fic qui me tient tant à coeur! **

**Autre chose, je mets les réponses aux reviews anonymes dans le chapitre directement, alors que celles signées je vous les envoie personnellement, c'est mieux comme cela, je trouve!**

**RAR :  
**

Pauline : Et bien je suis heureuse que le prologue t'ait plu, maintenant voila la suite et j'espere qu'elle te plait. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tot, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir avec ce site ^^ Bref, j'espere que la suite te plait! Bonne lecture à toi!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre d'un autre genre.**

_**Partie 1: La sensuelle odeur de la nouveauté.**_

Point de vue d'Edward

Il faisait toujours nuit lorsque j'arrivais à la villa blanche des Cullen. Un sourire me vint aux lèvres, rien n'avait changé ici. Le reste de ma famille avait prit pour habitude de faire en sorte que lors de mes départs rien ne change dans la maison afin que pour mon retour je me sente toujours chez moi dans la maison. Lorsque je revenais ici, j'avais toujours cette impression que le temps avait suspendu son vol pendant mon absence, comme si ma famille s'était arrêtée de vivre parce que je n'étais pas là. C'était une marque d'affection qui me touchait énormément, quoi que j'en dise. J'avais toujours été conscient de l'amour qu'ils pouvaient éprouver pour moi car, même si ceux ci étaient toujours prévenants envers moi, je pouvais aussi lire leurs pensées et ainsi pénétrer leur intimité. Il arrivait souvent que je ressente de la culpabilité par rapport au fait que je possédais un tel don, ils avaient souvent besoin de garder leurs pensées privées alors que moi j'étais généralement aussi évasif sur mes sentiments que ne l'aurait été une statue... Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas exprimer des sentiments qui me paraissaient si laids à des personnes qui me voyaient comme la réincarnation du petit Jésus lui-même – et encore, c'est peu dire. Parfois je me demandais comment ils pouvaient penser pareille chose de moi, c'était plutôt surprenant pour moi. Ils avaient une image de moi qui ne paraissait pas du tout réaliste, et j'avais beau lutter contre cette image au fond cela m'arrangeait qu'ils puissent me voir ainsi.

Je rentrais dans la maison, en quelque sorte soulagé d'avoir trouvé un endroit sur cette planète que je considérais véritablement comme chez moi. Je tendis l'oreille, histoire de remarquer si ma famille était présente mais à peine étais je arrivé dans la cuisine – dont nous ne nous servions jamais évidemment – que je remarquais une petite note fixée par un aimant sur le réfrigérateur. Je pu facilement reconnaître l'écriture ronde et enjôlée d'Alice.

_Nous sommes partis chasser. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas avoir le temps de t'ennuyer._

_Ton lutin. _

J'avais prit l'habitude de l'appeler comme cela, quand nous avions commencer à nous rapprocher, quelques années après l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper dans notre famille. Or, cela m'étonnait qu'elle ait signé de cette manière. Avait-elle quelque chose à se reprocher? Ou alors, elle allait me demander quelque chose et voulait me caresser dans le sens du poil avant de tenter une approche... Ce genre de comportements ne ressemblait pas véritablement à l'Alice que je connaissais. Surtout que nous étions devenus assez distants ces six derniers mois. En effet, celle-ci passait tellement de temps avec Jasper que j'avais du mal à la croiser en dehors du lycée avant que je ne décide de partir. En regardant le calendrier, je pu remarquer que nous étions le 1er Septembre. J'étais donc déjà parti pendant deux mois... J'avais perdu toute notion du temps depuis que j'avais quitté la maison, ce qui était plutôt normal car pendant mes escapades je n'avais véritablement aucun repère, ne sortant de la chambre d'hôtel que je louais que la nuit pour aller siroter quelques whisky pur malt bien frais, entourés d'humains que je me plaisais à regarder de haut, ceux-ci passant leur temps à se lamenter sur les ridicules aléas de leur vie qu'ils voyaient comme de véritables tragédies... Ils étaient tous plutôt pathétiques dans leur genre. Cependant, je cherchais si par hasard, dans cette marée d'humains, je ne réussirais pas par hasard à trouver mon âme jumelle, celle qui aurait rendu mon existence plus complète.

Ainsi, pendant mes deux mois d'absences, j'avais eu une certain nombre de conquêtes. Ce genre de comportement était des plus banals chez moi et personne dans ma famille ne s'en souciaient. Ils me faisaient bien trop confiance pour penser que je puisse flancher et tuer une de ces humaines qui serait passé sous mes mains. Pour éviter toute prise de risque, je prenais la précaution de me nourrir plus que nécessaire du sang de tous les animaux que je pouvais croiser, qu'ils soient terrestres ou marins. En effet, parfois je n'avais pas vraiment le choix j'étais obligé de sacrifier mon appétit de pumas sur de pauvres mammifères marins qui avaient ce goût si désagréable de sel. J'aurais bien pu avalé de l'eau de mer que cela aurait été pareil pour mes papilles gustatives... Mais peu importait, la seule chose qui comptait était de remplir mon organisme du maximum de sang animal que j'étais capable de supporter.

Ainsi, j'étais seul dans la maison. Je regardais autour de moi, vérifiant l'état des choses et je souris en remarquant que rien n'avais changé, comme je l'avais bien deviné au par avant. Le moindre petit bibelot était à sa place, que cela aille du journal plié sur la table du salon à l'absence d'un quelconque trace de poussière sur le sol ou sur une étagère. Cependant, quelque chose commença à m'intriguer. Une drôle d'odeur traînait dans l'air, une odeur qui m'était totalement inconnue. Plutôt sucrée et quelque peu exotique, créant une drôle de sensation plutôt sensuelle. Qu'était-ce donc? Ma famille avait-elle reçu des invités pendant mon absence? Cela m'aurait fortement étonné, je connaissais tous nos amis et j'aurais été capable de reconnaître leur odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Non cette hypothèse n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

Ou alors peut-être que Rosalie ou bien Alice avait décidé de changer de parfum. C'était la note plutôt sensuelle qui me faisait un peu penser à Rosalie qui aimait tant séduire et était si fière de sa féminité ainsi que de sa beauté inhumaine, seule chose qu'elle voyait comme une amélioration dans sa nouvelle vie, ou plutôt son nouveau semblant de vie qui commençait à dater de soixante ans tout de même. Mais ce genre de lubie ressemblait plutôt à Alice, qui aimait tant s'acheter toutes sortes de vêtements et de produit de beauté, comme si cela aurait pu la rendre plus belle encore. Quoi que non, ce n'était pas véritablement ce qu'elle trouvait dans cet amour des apparats féminins. Alice était toujours restée petite fille dans sa tête, débordant d'une douce folie communicative qui la rendait si excentrique. C'était tout simplement qu'elle se revoyait jouer à la poupée... Cette pensée me fit rire, ce qui entraîna ensuite chez moi une certaine mélancolie. Notre ancienne complicité effilochée par les évènements et par mon fichu caractère de pseudo solitaire me manquait terriblement en fin de compte. Alice était véritablement ma petite soeur de coeur. Elle semblait véritablement capable de me comprendre même si elle était toujours incroyablement optimiste par rapport à la façon dont la tournure que pourrait prendre les choses pour moi dans le futur. Je ne savais trop comment elle faisait pour être toujours si positive, alors que tous les autres étaient devenus beaucoup plus négatifs par rapport à moi et mon supposé bonheur en devenir en tant que vampire au fur et à mesure que les années pouvaient passer. Cependant je savais qu'Esmée continuait toujours à espérer que je m'éprenne d'une femme, qui qu'elle soit. J'aurai même pu m'éprendre d'un homme que cela l'aurait comblée, celle-ci ne voulant que me voir épanoui, même si elle avait des gros aprioris par rapport aux relations homosexuelles. J'aurai pu aimer une grenouille portant de la soie violette qu'elle l'aurait trouvée fantastiquement belle et parfaite pour moi...

Je ne reconnaissais toujours pas cette odeur, mais peu m'importait. Une odeur de plus, une odeur de moins... J'étais capable de toutes les identifier habituellement, alors bon une de plus ou de moins n'était pas véritablement le genre de détails qui allait pouvoir une réelle influence dans ma vie selon moi. J'avais besoin de changement, mais d'un changement bien plus conséquent qu'une simple odeur...

Je me baladais dans la maison, arrivant finalement face au magnifique cadeau que Carlisle m'avait offert quand nous avions emménagé dans cette maison pour la première fois. Un magnifique piano à queue entière qui surplombait toute la pièce, semblant lui donner une drôle d'atmosphére, bien plus majestueuse qu'elle ne l'aurait été si l'instrument n'avait pas été dans la pièce, ainsi mit en valeur sur une estrade de bois. Je tournais la tête pour voir dans le coin que la barre de danseuse d'Alice était toujours au même endroit. Je laissais ma main caresser l'imposant instrument, admirant d'un oeil appréciateur les douces finitions des professionnels qui avaient conçut l'instrument dans les années cinquante, lui laissant une sonorité si caractérielle de l'époque et qui me semblait être la plus belle de toutes. L'acoustique de la pièce était parfaite pour un tel instrument, chaque note pouvant se laisser aller dans l'air à son bon plaisir, ou plutôt à mon plaisir à moi. J'étais le seul à avoir le contrôle de ma musique, et j'en profitais. Ce piano était mon plus grand confident. Lui seul connaissait mes peines et mes espérances et il était le messager de ma douleur. Il n'y avait que par lui que j'osais véritablement exprimer mes sentiments, faisant fi de mon éternelle stupide pudeur.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret, caressant les douches d'ivoire du bout des doigts, remarquant une fine pellicule de poussière. Le piano était sacré dans cette maison, seul moi y touchait et je savais pertinemment qu'aucun des habitants de la maison n'avait osé approcher l'instrument de moins de cinq mètres en mon absence. Comportement que je respectais même si je le trouvais parfois légèrement ridicule, étant loin d'être matérialiste même si j'affectionnais particulièrement l'instrument je ne le voyais pas comme ma propriété personnelle mais plutôt comme l'une des plus grandes merveilles qu'il aurait été un sacrilège de priver le monde de sa beauté.

J'avais envie de jouer, mais je ne savais pas véritablement quoi. Peu importait, je laissais mes doigts aller sur les touches, retrouvant avec satisfaction de doux sentiment de liberté que je n'arrivais à avoir que lorsque je jouais. Soudain, me revint en mémoire cette délicieuse odeur qui m'avait chatouillé les narines quelques instants plus tôt. Je tentais de la retranscrire en musique et alors je fus étonné de la résonance de la mélodie dans la pièce. C'était la première fois que je composais quelque chose d'aussi joyeux. Une drôle de légèreté s'installait dans l'air, mais que m'arrivait-il? Ce bonheur s'imposait à moi, j'avais beau le fuir, tenter de passer en avant ma solitude et mon incompréhension de la vie, le bonheur me revenait toujours en plein visage sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. C'était la première fois que ma musique n'écoutait pas mon esprit. Étonné, je laissais mes doigts vagabonder sur le clavier, essayant juste de ressentir ce que la musique tentait de me transmettre. C'était un sentiment bizarre, une drôle d'affection incroyable, allant bien au delà de l'amour fraternel ou parental; un sentiment bien plus puissant qui me revenait en plein visage, ressemblant tellement à l'amour que je pouvais lire dans les yeux des couples habitant cette maison. Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans la musique et pourtant c'était bien moi qui jouais cette musique qui aurait normalement du être le reflet de mes sentiments.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent, en un écho mystique qui me touchait véritablement, faisant trembler toutes les particules de mon être. Je mis un moment à reprendre mes esprits, toujours troublé. Je sentais une présence derrière moi, sans véritablement pouvoir penser que cela puisse être possible. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans la pièce, je l'aurais su depuis un bon moment déjà, ayant pu lire ses pensées. Je me retournais cependant et sursautais en remarquant qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un en face de moi.

C'est alors que l'odeur me frappa encore plus. J'étais comme terrifié tellement j'étais attiré, comme totalement hypnotisé par cette jeune femme qui se tenait immobile devant moi. Ce n'était pas l'odeur d'un sang humain, elle était cependant toute aussi attirante et j'avais le sentiment qu'elle me serait toute aussi dévastatrice. Cette jeune femme était droite, plus droite que ne l'aurait été une règle et paraissait véritablement imposante. Elle paraissait si grande, j'en étais véritablement impressionné. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune qui lui tombait sur les épaules en un mouvement plus léger que le vent, un teint plus blanc que la neige de l'hiver blanc, un nez fin, de petites pommettes, et des yeux rouges qui semblaient me sonder au plus profond de mon être. Mais qui était-elle?

C'est alors que je compris pour la première fois de toute mon existence la réelle signification de la beauté inhumaine. Telle créature ne pouvait être humaine, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. J'envisageais même la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas terrienne, le monde n'ayant jamais été capable de créer telle beauté sinon je l'aurais déjà su depuis les années. Cependant je sentais au fond de moi que telle beauté ne pouvait être bénéfique, il y avait quelque chose de malsain en elle. Comme un appel à la luxure, sortant des gorges de l'enfer et me forçant, moi pauvre vampire qui ne méritait pas tel sort, à me rapprocher du vice.

Je m'approchais de la créature plus vivement que je ne l'aurai voulu, ne pouvant contrôler mes mouvements. Elle m'hypnotisait totalement. Ma main fut attirée par son visage et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'aller s'y déposer, osant caresser timidement du bout des doigts cette joue couleur de neige qui me parut si douce au toucher. Comment étais-ce possible?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Partie 2 : La beauté d'un ange**_

Point de vue de Bella

Je ne sais trop quelle heure il était, ni combien de temps j'avais pu rester ainsi blottie contre moi même dans le noir de cette nuit morbide que semblait être mon existence. J'avais totalement perdu conscience du temps qu'il avait pu se dérouler depuis cette nuit morbide, cette nuit d'infinie douleur indescriptible que personne ne devrait avoir à vivre. En position de foetus, les bras repliés contre moi même, je tentais vainement de procurer à mon corps un peu de chaleur qui m'aurait fait sortir de cet état léthargique dans lequel je me sentais pareille à un glaçon en me frottant vigoureusement les bras, puis les jambes. En vain. J'étais devenue un véritable iceberg, prostré dans sa douleur, faisant le deuil de sa vie et j'avais cette désagréable impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais ressentir le moindre bonheur. J'avais le visage tendu par la douleur, non plus la douleur physique mais la douleur psychologique, cette première s'étant envolée depuis un moment déjà.

Je regrettais d'ailleurs le fait que celle-ci ne soit plus là car j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Ce vampire, en me mordant cette nuit là, alors que je pensais qu'il allait mettre un terme à mes souffrances n'avait réussit qu'à les prolonger, me condamnant ainsi à une éternelle dépression avec ce sentiment d'injustice. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit ma mère à ma place, elle méritait bien plus de continuer à exister plutôt que moi qui n'était que cette inutilité, ce rien dans l'univers qui n'avait jamais réussi qu'à empirer des situations déjà dramatiques. Et alors, je m'en voulais. J'avais tout tenté pour essayer de changer la situation, mais il fallait croire que j'étais véritablement dans le pire du pire, car tous mes efforts s'étaient révélés vains. Tenter de stopper ma respiration? Ce n'était pas cela qui me faisait stopper cette maudite existence, loin de là. C'était juste inconfortable. Tenter de me tailler les veines? Je n'avais plus de sang qui coulait dans mon corps, ce n'était qu'un espèce de liquide visqueux grisâtre aux reflets argentés que je ne supportais de voir.

Plongée dans mon infinie douleur, je repensais à la petite fille que j'avais pu être autrefois. Une petite fille si pleine de vie et si assoiffée par tous les mystères que la vie pouvait lui apporter que cela en était totalement déconcertant. Au fond, peut-être était-ce là ma punition? J'avais peut être bouleversé l'ordre des choses en tentant de vivre tellement fort, tellement vite que maintenant j'avais trop vécu en dix sept ridicules années. Dix sept ridicules années qui n'avaient servit à rien. A part à apporter à ce monde trop noir encore une de ces couches de noirceur. Et alors je me rappelais. Ce fameux coup de téléphone, à vingt et une heures et quarante huit minutes. Ma mère, ma génitrice, celle qui m'avait à l'époque injecté ce bonheur sans nom dans mes veines. Celle que j'avais vu dépérir, incapable de la rendre heureuse. Je n'avais su que la faire souffrir.

Pendant toute mon enfance, nous partagions notre folie commune, nous moquant du commun des mortels qui nous regardait toujours de biais, remarquant que notre folie était définitivement ancrée en nous deux et que cela devait être le résultat d'une malformation génétique qui était visiblement héréditaire. Mais peu nous importait à l'époque, nous étions seules au monde, nous prenant parfois pour des personnages de dessins animés, comme cette fois où nous avions déambulé dans la maison familiale, arborant des costumes du film d'animation Mulan. Durant ces moments de folie, il n'y avait que la simplicité qui coulait dans l'air, la vie était évidente, et je ne pouvais que sourire devant ma génitrice qui déployait sur moi son amour bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle armée. Voir ma mère euphorique était un de ces spectacles des plus ravissants, mais je savais déjà au fond de moi alors que je n'étais âgée que de sept ou huit ans, que cet état pouvait lui être légèrement dangereux. Parfois, elle était tellement prise dans sa folie qu'elle en oubliait totalement de manger pendant plusieurs journées de suite, ou bien de boire. Il lui arrivait de dépenser toute sa paye en un stock de paires de chaussures, juste parce que cela lui faisait envie... Elle se moquait de ses responsabilités et se doutait que moi, même quand je n'étais qu'une petite-fille, j'étais bien plus capable qu'elle d'avoir toutes ses responsabilités. Ainsi, nos rôles étaient échangés, elle était la petite fille et moi je me devais d'être l'adulte sérieuse...

Mais cet état d'euphorie n'était jamais qu'éphémère. En effet, les périodes d'intense joie de ma mère duraient de quelques semaines à six mois et se terminaient toujours de la même façon. A un moment, elle réalisait qu'elle allait trop loin, qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus rien et que le temps coulait entre ses doigts. Et alors, elle s'effondrait et s'enfermait dans sa chambre, refusant de voir toute lumière qu'elle soit artificielle ou bien que ce soit celle du soleil. Elle refusait même de se laver, ou bien de manger. Alors, je lui portais des plateaux repas dans sa chambre, lui mettant toujours une belle tulipe jaune dans un petit vase, fleurs qu'elle appréciait énormément, mais qu'elle regardait toujours avec mélancolie. Ma mère me faisait penser à une rose, étant éblouissante de beauté quand elle était éclose et semblant porter tous les malheurs du monde lorsqu'elle se fanait. Parfois, je voyais ma mère partir dans ses délires, surtout quand je la lavais au gant de toilette dans la grande baignoire de la salle de bain. Ses délires étaient véritablement effrayants, dépassant de loin tous les films d'horreurs que j'avais pu voir, ma mère semblant habitée par une autre présence malsaine. Une fois, elle avait même crié d'une voix suraigüe, les yeux exorbités et pleins de sang.

« Je suis une rose! Ne me touche pas, je suis aussi belle et aussi dangereuse qu'une rose. Je t'attire et tu m'aimes, mais tu ne peux me toucher car j'ai des épines. Nous n'y pouvons rien, nous sommes condamnées, je suis ta souffrance, ta douleur la plus profonde en toi. Je serais ta destruction. »

Elle était ensuite retombée, molle dans la baignoire, semblant perdue dans son monde auquel je n'avais pas accès et qui m'intéressait tant. Ma mère souffrait, j'aurai voulu l'aider, et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour cela. Les périodes de souffrance de ma mère étaient vraiment très éprouvantes. Nous nous éloignions à chaque fois, devenant des étrangères, ma mère refusant de m'exprimer son amour. Puis le mal partait, aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, ma génitrice redevenant euphorique et toute aussi pleine de joie. Ces dans une de ses périodes d'euphorie qu'elle rencontra Phil, mon beau-père. Il était tout aussi émerveillé que moi par elle à l'époque et par sa douce folie qui le touchait en plein milieu du coeur. Souvent, je m'amusais à l'observer quand il la regardait et alors je voyais des étincelles dans ses yeux. Il l'aimait, c'était sur. Presque autant que je l'aimais. Et j'étais heureuse, non seulement parce que Phil aimait ma mère et qu'il était gentil avec moi, mais parce qu'il semblait la rendre heureuse. Ma mère semblait enfin goûter au bonheur qu'elle méritait, et je me disais que ses périodes de souffrance intense devaient être révolues. Le jour où Phil vint s'installer à la maison, j'avais dix ans. Ce jour là, je m'étais tressés mes longs cheveux bruns, j'avais enfilé une de mes plus jolies robes de petite fille et je m'étais appliquée à être la plus gentille et la plus adorable des enfants, me disant que j'étais redevable envers ma mère qui m'avait donné la vie et qu'ainsi je me devais d'être le plus accueillante possible avec cet homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait réciproquement. Je m'étais trompée à l'époque en pensant que le bonheur était maintenant définitivement installé dans la maison car, une sombre journée, ma mère retomba dans son état léthargique de souffrance incommensurable, et cette fois était bien pire que toutes les autres dont j'avais pu être témoin. J'avais beau lui témoigner de tout l'amour dont elle semblait avoir besoin, ainsi que du maximum de temps que je pouvais, elle ne se remettait pas. Ma mère était tout simplement absente, ce n'était plus elle qui était dans son corps. Phil ne comprenait pas, j'avais beau tenter de le rassurer du mieux que je le pouvais, alors que moi aussi je m'inquiétais quoi que tout de même habituée aux humeurs changeantes de ma mère, rien n'y faisait. Les mois passaient, ma mère était toujours aussi éteinte, toujours aussi absente. Je savais pertinemment que le changement allait bien survenir à un moment ou à un autre, même si cela devait prendre un peu plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée, les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais je commençais à avoir peur que Phil ne s'enfuit, qu'il ne fuit cette souffrance atroce que ma mère semblait porter en elle. Mais il l'aimait trop pour partir, et il avait bien trop d'honneur. Phil Jenks était indubitablement un homme bien. Or, un jour, il commit un acte que je ne pu jamais lui pardonner, même si ses intentions étaient honorables à la base. Il l'emmena chez un médecin spécialisé, un psychiatre.

Le verdict avait sonné comme un couteau dans mon coeur.

« Trouble bipolaire. » « Maniaco dépression. » « Cyclothymique. »

Ils pouvaient tenter de caractériser ma mère comme ils le leur souhaitaient, ces imbéciles en blouse blanche, mais je savais qu'au fond il ne la voyait jamais autrement que comme une folle, rien de plus. Une patiente qui leur servait à tenter de comprendre le cerveau humain ainsi que ses faiblesses. Je me moquais bien de leurs avis, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, tant que l'on ne me volait pas ma mère, tant qu'on me la laissait. J'étais la seule à être capable de s'occuper d'elle, je le savais moi, mais personne ne me croyait. Ils ne voyaient pas en quoi une pré-adolescente de treize ans pouvait être plus efficace que des médecins sortant de Columbia pour éradiquer une maladie aussi compliquée à soigner qu'était la Maniaco dépression.

Et puis, ils firent la pire chose qu'il leur été possible de faire, alors que j'avais seize ans. Phil, qui était devenu mon tuteur légal car ma mère n'était plus jugée comme capable de prendre des décisions réfléchies aux yeux de la loi, s'inquiétait pour moi. Un jour, il m'emmena consulter moi aussi. Et alors le verdict avait encore sonné, alors que moi je maudissais ces médecins qui se plaisaient à inventer des maladies cérébrales à des gens totalement sains d'esprit. C'était vrai après tout, moi je n'avais rien demandé à personne, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse vivre tranquille avec ma mère, à me laisser m'occuper d'elle comme je l'avais toujours fait depuis ma naissance quand elle n'allait pas bien. Quelle satisfaction tiraient-ils diagnostiquer les gens comme étant des fous? Etaient-ils sadiques au point d'aimer rendre les gens grogys grâce à l'administration d'antidépresseurs pas plus efficaces que de l'eau minérale?

Le diagnostic avait sonné, une fois de plus, alors que je m'en désintéressai totalement.

« Dépressive. »

Voilà ce qu'avait dit de moi le pédopsychiatre. Grand bien cela lui fasse de penser que j'étais malade, moi je désirais seulement que l'on me laisse tranquille et vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Mes attentes furent loin d'être entendues. Et alors, les médecins prirent la pire décision qu'il leur était possible de prendre. Selon eux, ma mère m'était néfaste. Ils pensaient que notre dépression commune était due à un problème génétique et que même si mon état était encore totalement gêrable, cela n'allait pas tarder à empirer selon eux et que donc, toujours selon eux, il était vital pour moi que je puisse évoluer dans un environnement stable... Et donc, ils prirent l'affreuse et l'inhumaine décision qu'il fallait nous éloigner ma mère et moi, pour mon bien. Ma mère fut donc internée et nous nous mîmes à souffrir énormément de l'éloignement imposé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, l'état de ma mère s'arrangea. Elle était dans une phase maniaque et suivait précautionneusement son traitement médical et donc les médecins l'autorisèrent à rentrer à la maison. Cette période fut plutôt normale, et dura six mois, six courts mois pendant lesquels je pu enfin profiter du temps passé avec ma mère, qui avait largement perdu de ses excentricités habituelles qui étaient les caractéristiques de ces périodes d'euphorie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un jour funeste, où, enjouée encore une fois de pouvoir passer du temps avec ma mère adorée j'étais allée la rejoindre dans sa chambre, lui amenant le petit-déjeuner au lit avec l'habituelle tulipe jaune, comme elle aimait tant que je le fasse. Mes yeux s'étaient à peine posés sur ma mère que je lâchais le plateau qui frappa le sol en un bruit de verre déchirant le silence.

Ma mère était allongée sur son lit, le poignet gauche tendu en dehors du lit, avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, comme de la sérénité. Ma mère était étonnamment tranquille, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Elle souriait, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait apaisée. Dans sa main droite, il y avait un rasoir. Un rasoir plein d'une substance rouge criarde. Son poignet gauche était pleins de longues taillades d'où sortait la même substance rouge criarde qui dégoulinait sur le sol, tâchant la moquette de cette même couleur. Rouge. Rouge sang.

J'étais restée pétrifiée, alors que Phil avait vite accourut dans la chambre du couple, paniquant et appelant les pompiers. Les hommes s'étaient tous affairés autour du corps inerte de ma mère, alors que moi je ne bougeais toujours pas. Un homme me conduisit à ma chambre, je ne savais pas trop qui c'était, j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées et trop choquée pour pouvoir faire attention à son visage ou même à sa voix. Je m'étais alors assise sur mon lit, dans ma chambre de petite fille aux tons rose, ne bougeant toujours pas, fixant les chiffres rouges de mon radio-réveil. Rouge sang. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée. Jusqu'à ce l'heure sonna enfin, cette heure fatidique où je perdis définitivement mon âme. C'était un 3 Juin 2008 à vingt-et-une heure et quarante huit minutes que l'on pu définitivement effacer mon nom de la liste des humains.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis ce jour-là. Trois longs mois que j'étais enfermée dans cette sinistre chambre bien trop luxueuse pour moi qui m'était totalement impersonnelle. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans cette maison bien trop somptueuse pour moi. La richesse des Cullen me frappait aux yeux avec provocation, moi qui n'avais jamais été matérialiste, ne m'intéressant pas à la richesse extérieure des personnes mais à leur richesse intérieure. Je refusais de sortir de cette pièce, n'ayant ni faim, ni soif. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je gardais mes paupières fermées, refusant d'être et de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je me disais que si je fermais les yeux du plus fort que je le pouvais, si je continuais encore et toujours, je deviendrais invisible. Le reste du monde ne me verrait plus et alors je n'existerai plus.

Plongée dans mon comas psychologique, je n'entendais plus rien. J'étais devenue aussi léthargique que ces patients que les gens traitent de légume. Mon corps était dans un état végétatif. Mon esprit était bien ailleurs, comme envolé. Il ne restait plus de moi sur Terre que cette trace fantomatique que j'aurai tout donné pour faire disparaître. Je m'étais tout simplement coupée du monde et de tout ce qui pouvait l'accompagner. Le silence m'entourait de sa douce caresse apaisante comme voulant de l'immense souffrance que je ne ressentais cependant pas; tout ce qui régnait en moi étant cette sensation de vide intersidéral tellement inhumaine que je ne trouvais pas de mot adapté pour la qualifier.

Une mélodie lointaine vint soudain interrompre mon état léthargique, réveillant mon esprit. Elle était douce et semblait conter une histoire, de ces contes de fée que l'on raconte aux enfants le soir afin qu'ils daignent enfin fermer les yeux pour se faire emporter par les bras de Morphée. C'est alors que des images lointaines vinrent se projeter dans ma mémoire: le souvenir d'une journée d'été au bord de la mer, une de ces journées que l'on souhaiterait marquer à vie dans notre esprit, les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur l'eau en une atmosphère mythique, rendant votre coeur plus léger et faisant tout simplement voyager votre esprit en des terres plus belles et mystérieuses que vous n'aviez jamais pu penser l'imaginer. Je ne contrôlais rien, les images s'imposaient d'elles-même dans mon esprit alors que je tentais tout pour les empêcher d'y entrer. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'étais pas assez forte.

Cette musique ressemblait tellement à un rêve et moi qui ne pouvais plus rêver, elle me donna envie d'ouvrir les yeux afin de la suivre. Je la haïssais. Comment était-il possible qu'il existe une mélodie aussi joyeuse et qu'elle retentisse dans l'air, semblant se moquer de moi qui souffrait énormément qu'il n'était humain de souffrir.

Alors que je me hissais sur mes jambes frêles tout en marchant au rythme de la musique, je tentais d'en rejoindre sa source. Pieds nus je me retrouvais alors dans un espèce de couloir qui semblait être le plus long que l'histoire n'ait jamais pu porté, mes pieds touchant sans aucune sensibilité la moquette couleur magenta foncé qui recouvrait le sol.

Je jurai fortement dans l'endroit luxueux, seulement vêtue de ma chemise de nuit. Mais peu m'importait, ce genre de détails n'était vraiment pas du tout intéressants. La scène me semblait irréelle, mes pieds n'écoutant pas mon cerveau qui leur hurlait de faire demi tour, de ne pas s'approcher de cette source de joie que je ne méritais pas. Je souffrais, et je l'avais mérité. Je méritais de souffrir en silence, mais surtout seule. Je n'avais été capable d'aimer assez ma mère pour lui faire aimer la vie, ainsi je ne méritait pas un tel bonheur. Je n'y avais pas droit...

J'avais beau me sermonner inlassablement, mes pieds ne m'écoutaient toujours pas. C'était peine perdue. J'arrivais face à cette grande estrade de bois sur laquelle un immense piano à queue entière noir verni trônait. Je ne voyais que peu le musicien alors je me rapprochais plutôt instinctivement, sans même penser à la supposé timidité que j'étais censée posséder et la vision me choqua. Ce n'était pas un homme, c'était un ange.

Ou du moins, il en avait les traits, son teint plus que laiteux étant la seule chose qui le différenciait des anges tels que je me les représentais, détail qui le rendait encore plus irréel si cela était possible. Mon cerveau ordonnait à mes pieds de fuir, mon corps ne méritant pas d'observer et de pouvoir se tenir à côté d'une telle beauté. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien à faire, et je haïssais cette sensation incroyable de totale perte de contrôle.

Je sentis mes yeux commencer à se mouiller de larmes, larmes qui ne purent cependant pas couler sur mes joues. Je n'étais même plus capable de pleurer alors que j'avais le sentiment de porter en moi la plus grande peine du monde entier. Ainsi, je ne pourrais jamais laisser cette douleur s'exprimer. Elle ne sortirait jamais de mon être... Et bien tant pis, j'étais condamnée à vivre dans une douleur silencieuse. C'était là une punition qui semblait être à la hauteur de mes erreurs. Un liquide coula de mon oeil droit, tombant lentement sur ma joue et la brûlant plus douloureusement que ne l'aurait fait de l'acide et se séchant aussitôt.

Puis la musique s'arrêta brusquement. Le musicien se retourna vers moi, et je fus de nouveau frappée par sa beauté inhumaine. Je tentais de détourner les yeux, ne méritant pas d'observer tel joyaux, mais mes yeux ne m'écoutaient toujours pas. Il me fixait, de ses yeux topaze hypnotisants et moi, je n'étais plus capable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je sentais qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le sens de ses gestes, la signification cachée derrière chacune de ses actions. Il semblait si impassible et je me demandais bien comment il pouvait faire, alors que moi j'avais l'impression que tout mon émerveillement envers lui était lisible sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, c'était définitivement impossible.

Il se rapprocha tellement que nos souffles se mélangèrent et j'étais plus que jamais consciente de l'air qu'il expirait sur mon visage. J'étais à la limite de flancher et de me prendre à son coup pour embrasser sauvagement ces lèvres qui semblaient m'appeler. Elles étaient un véritable appel à la luxure et j'avais cette drôle de sensation que ces lèvres n'avaient été créées que pour une seule raison : que je les embrasse. Elles semblaient tout simplement parfaites pour moi.

Mon corps résista cependant à la tentation. Lorsqu'il déposa lentement sa main sur ma joue, je crus défaillir, étant envahie par une multitude de sentiments divers. Sa douce caresse me réchauffait tout mon être, incroyablement tendre.

Une voix retentit soudain, brisant d'un coup violent l'intimité s'était installée entre moi et cet incroyable jeune-homme qui ressemblait tant à un ange.

« C'est ainsi que la Belle au bois dormant fut réveillée par le Prince Charmant. La coquine, elle n'attendait que ça! »

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**C'est sur ces belles paroles que se termine ce chapitre trois! La suite viendra je ne sais pas encore quand, en attendant, REVIEWS**

**C'est mon seul salaire, soyez gentilsssssssssss!**

**Donnez moi votre avis, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, j'ai envie de progresser!**


	5. Des présentations embarrassantes

**_________________________________**

**Titre : Une étoile parmi tant d'autres**

**Disclaimer :** Et non, je ne suis pas l'incroyable génie qui a eu le fantastique talent de nous écrire la magnifique saga Twilight! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers, ils sont tous la propriété de l'illustre Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating:** T, mais il risque d'y avoir certains chapitres qui frisent vers le M, je pense que je les posterai indépendemment de cette version là en mettant une autre version non censurée ici, mais rien de bien méchant il me semble, enfin vous verrez bien!

**Romance :** Bella/Edward OF COURSE

**Résumé : **Mon coeur a t'il déjà aimè?" Deux êtres seuls perdus dans la nuit, trop brisés pour pouvoir discerner les étoiles. Mais, est-il possible d'être seul, à deux? Cette solitude ne devient elle pas une certaine force, un peu comme de l'amour? B/E

**Et ouis me voila enfin, et trés en retard. Je ne vous donnerai pas énormément d'excuses. Je n'ai juste pas pu poster avant. Je remercie tous mes reviewers ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont mit en alert story. J'espere que la suite vous plaira... moi elle ne me plait pas du tout mais bon peu importe. Je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce retard, veuillez me pardonner. Je suis désolée ( une fois de plus! ) mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre maitnenant à toutes les reviews mais merci tout de même de m'en avoir envoyé, ca me fait chaud au coeur. Mais n'arrêtez pas surtout ! :p**

**Allez, bonne lecture, j'arrête de blablater.**

**__________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Des présentations embarrassantes**

Point de vue de Bella.

« C'est ainsi que la Belle au bois dormant fut réveillée par le Prince Charmant. La coquine, elle n'attendait que ça! »

Si j'avais toujours été capable de rougir, il me semble bien que même une écrevisse aurait eu l'air pâle à côté de moi à ce moment. J'étais choquée, incapable de bouger ni de dire quoi que ce soit, toujours bouleversée par l'être qui se tenait à côté de moi. Je sentais cependant qu'il était anormal que je sois aussi statique, et alors pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, je fis cet effort qui me paraissait si douloureux, préparant rapidement une réponse dans ma tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent que j'étais aussi troublée, aussi perdue.

« La ferme, Emmett! »

Je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. L'imbécile se retourna vers moi, me fixant avec des yeux ronds, visiblement choqué. Moi aussi, j'étais choquée. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que je n'avais pas prononcé un mot et cela m'était toujours aussi douloureux d'entendre ma voix résonner dans l'air. Elle était bien trop mélodieuse, bien trop posée... Ce n'était pas ma voix, pas ma véritable voix, celle que j'avais toujours eu dans ma vie, du peu que je m'en souvienne. Elle était bien trop belle.

Le gros tas de muscles se mit soudainement à sauter dans tous les sens en riant et faisant des hourras dans les airs. Il était parfois vraiment très ridicule, à se comporter comme un gamin. Le gros tas de muscles fonça sur moi et tenta de me plaquer au sol. Par réflexe, je tentais de l'éviter tout en sachant du plus profond de moi que vu son physique, cela serait totalement impossible. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'effondra finalement sur moi je le repoussais d'une force qui m'était totalement inconnue, l'envoyant directement dans une armoire vitrée. En tombant, il explosa la vitre. J'aurais pu craindre qu'il se soit fait mal, mais je savais pertinemment que son corps était bien plus résistant que celui de n'importe quel humain...

Emmett resta immobile quelques instants au milieu des décombres, semblant tout aussi choqué que moi par mon répondant. Cependant sa période de calme ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que celui-ci ne se remette à rire. Ai-je vraiment dis « rire »? Pour être honnête, il gloussait plus qu'autre chose, plié en deux et semblait ne pas réussir à s'arrêter. Il essayait de parler, mais les sons sortant de sa bouche ressemblaient davantage à des grognements qu'à de véritables mots... Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à se calmer assez pour former une phrase :

« Encore plus tarée que ce que je pensais! »

Puis il repartit dans son hilarité. Déconcertée, je soupirais. Je ne comprendrai jamais honnêtement sa façon d'agir. C'était à se demander parfois s'il ne venait pas d'une autre planète.

Je me rendis soudain compte de l'agitation autour de moi. Je me retournais et c'est alors que je les vis. Carlisle. Esmée. Rosalie. Jasper. Alice. Ils se tenaient tous en face de moi, avec un sourire aux lèvres... Mais franchement qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous dans cette famille à sourire comme des niais et à se comporter comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète. Ou alors, peut-être que c'était moi qui me comportais bizarrement, je ne savais pas. Mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que nous n'avions pas, mais alors vraiment pas, les mêmes manières de nous comporter.

Je sentis alors un regard de plus fixé sur moi. Lui. Le mystérieux. L' « ange ». Il me regardait bizarrement, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens comme s'il essayait de me sonder au plus profond de mon âme. C'était plutôt déstabilisant comme attitude. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et bizarrement je n'avais pas envie de l'en empêcher.

Une drôle de lueur passa dans son regard... Ses traits devinrent un peu plus expressifs, mais ils n'en étaient que plus beaux. J'imaginais alors ce que cela pourrait être s'il se mettait à sourire... Non, là c'en serait trop. Ce ne serait rien de moins que ma damnation éternelle. Cependant, alors que les sourires de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce me frappaient plus violemment que des insultes, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il se mette lui et lui seul à sourire et ce, seulement grâce à moi.

Je réussis enfin à devenir la nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux, ce qui me fit déglutir bruyamment. Il paraissait... paniqué.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Point de vue d'Edward

Mais qui était cette étrange jeune femme face à moi dont je n'arrivais pas à lire les pensées? Était-ce simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à lire en elle qu'elle me perturbait tant? Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux, admettant l'idée que je ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit pour le moment et essayant de me concentrer sur les pensées des autres. Cependant leurs pensées étaient confuses, elles se mélangeaient toutes. De plus les grognements d'Emmett rendaient ma tâche bien compliquée. Il m'était impossible d'être vraiment concentré dans une situation pareille. Tant pis, je continuerai à fixer ces yeux jusqu'à ce que leurs pensées soient ordonnées.

Ces yeux m'hypnotisaient totalement, tant par leur beauté que par leur impassibilité. Même si j'en avais eu envie je savais que je n'aurais pas été capable de détacher mon regard. J'étais passionné très certainement comme je l'aurais été face à un humain dont les plaies auraient été ouvertes alors que je ne m'étais pas alimenté depuis des mois... Cette fille exercait sur moi une étrange fascination que je ne pouvais décrire. Elle m'attirait comme l'aurait fait un aimant face à un boulon et je me laissais plonger dans cette attraction irréelle.

Les minutes passaient et je prenais de plus en plus de distance avec le monde qui m'entourait. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait, elle et ses yeux indéchiffrables posés sur moi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à lire en elle, et finalement je m'habituais à cette idée. Finalement, elle était peut être ma nouveauté. Mon changement. Mais quelque chose me fit prendre soudain redescendre sur terre, un éclair de tristesse passa sur ses yeux. Une tristesse sans nom et aussi profonde voir même plus puissante que la mienne. C'en était vraiment déstabilisant. Quelle était cette créature que le destin avait fait apparaître sur mon chemin?

Je n'en pouvais plus de ces questions sans réponses. J'aurai finalement tout donné pour pouvoir lire en elle. C'était plutôt bizarre, moi qui était habituellement plus agacé par mon don qui me permettait de voir des choses que je ne voulais pas voir. Pour une fois qu'il était impuissant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le faire fonctionner...

« Edward, ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner, tu n'arriveras pas à lire dans ses pensées. Et tu n'arriveras pas non plus à lire dans les nôtres, nous sommes bien trop confus pour le moment. Donc s'il y a des choses que tu veux savoir, il va te falloir revenir à des méthodes plus traditionnelles... C'est-à dire faire comme tout le monde, poser des questions... »

La voix moqueuse d'Alice résonnait dans la maison. Effectivement, je devais bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Ainsi, je n'eus d'autres choix que de détourner mon regard de la divine jeune fille qui se tenait toujours à côté de moi pour les plonger dans ceux d'Alice. Ah oui, elle pensait vraiment que je n'étais pas capable de lire dans ses pensées? J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir vue depuis plus de deux mois, cela ne changeait rien au fait que je la connaissais par coeur et que je pouvais lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres je me concentrais sur les pensées de mon lutin.

« _3, 7, 13, 31, 37, 43, 67, 73, 79, 127, 151, 163, 193, 211, 223, 241, 283, 307, 331, 349, 367, 409, 421, 433, 463, 487, 541, 577, 601, 613, 619, 631, 643, 673, 727, 739, 769, 787, 823, 883, 937, 991, 997, 1009, 1021, 1039, 1087, 1093, 1117, 1123, 1201, 1231, 1249, 1291, 1303, 1459, 1471, 1543, 1567, 1579, 1597, 1663, 1693, 1723, 1777, 1801, 1831, 1879, 1933, 1987, 2053, 2083, 2113, 2221, 2239, 2251, 2281, 2311, 2467, 2473, 2557, 2593, 2647, 2671, 2689, 2797, 2851, 2887, 2953, 2971, 3037, 3049, 3109, 3121, 3163, 3187, 3229, 3259, 3301, 3307, 3313... Ca ne sert à rien que tu insistes une fois de plus, Edward. Tu ne pourras pas lire dans mes pensées car pour une fois, je ne VEUX pas que tu lises dans mes pensées... Alors sois un peu normal pour changer de d'habitude et pose des questions! _»

Pff. Fichue Alice et sa capacité de bloquer ses pensées! N'empêche pour une fois, elle avait vraiment trouvé un moyen imparable... Non mais quelle idée de se mettre à réciter les nombres premiers chanceux simplement pour m'empêcher de lire dans son esprit. Alice était parfois vraiment très excentrique!

_« Et oui mon coco, il va falloir que tu fasses comme tout le monde! »_

Je soupirais, désormais résigné.

« Qui – est...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'Alice me coupa, m'envoyant ses pensées.

_« Tutut. Jeune homme avant toutes choses, les formules de politesse je te prie! »_

Je fixais Alice, interloqué. Comment était-il possible qu'une si petite chose soit aussi énervante?!

Celle ci soupira bruyamment, puis me laissa entrevoir ses pensées le temps d'un quart de seconde, juste avant de le refermer aussitôt. Une image me frappa alors. J'étais là, statique devant la jeune fille, la toisant, sans même lui dire un mot. Effectivement ce n'était pas très poli. J'avais du passer pour une sorte de goujat ou pour un mec un peu taré... Au fond, si c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé de moi, elle n'était pas vraiment dans le tord, mais ça je n'avais vraiment pas du tout envie qu'elle le sache!

Sur ce, je repris mes esprits et me retournais face à l'inconnue. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et elle me regardait d'une drôle de manière, son regard alternant moi et Alice. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas du comprendre grand chose de notre conversation mentale et devait vraiment maintenant me prendre pour un fou.

« Euh... Bonjour. »

Je ne m'étais mais alors jamais senti aussi ridicule. Elle me fixait toujours, sans rien dire. C'est vrai que la sensation était plutôt bizarre. Tentant de reprendre contenance, je détachais mes yeux des siens. Mon regard se posa sur ma montre.

**23:11**

« Enfin... Bonsoir, je veux dire. »

Je frisais vraiment les sommets du ridicule jamais atteint sur cette planète. Elle hocha de la tête. Je pus donc de nouveau me concentrer sur Alice qui nous contemplait, un sourire ravi plaqué sur le visage ainsi que cet air moqueur qui me donnait envie soit d'aller me cacher dans un trou de souris ou bien de lui arracher la tête, c'était au choix.

______________________________________________________________________________

Point de vue de Bella

Je regardais les deux êtres angéliques sans vraiment trop comprendre leurs comportements. Ils étaient plutôt bizarres. Alice semblait s'amuser à torturer psychologiquement le nouveau venu et semblait y trouver un certain plaisir. C'était plutôt étonnant de sa part. Du peu que je l'avais vue depuis mon arrivée dans la villa blanche, elle avait plutôt tendance à se comporter comme la soeur aimante que je n'avais jamais eue, prenant soin de moi à chaque instant.

Elle semblait maintenant être plutôt sadique. Mais une certaine lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Une sorte d'amusement, mais surtout mêlée à de la complicité. Elle semblait surtout jouer avec lui, comme une petite fille l'aurait fait. Alice semblait si immature par moment que c'en était touchant. Elle avait ce sourire aux lèvres si caractéristique et si communicatif de cette joie que je ne voulais pourtant plus ressentir. Je n'avais plus le droit d'être heureuse après tout. J'avais fait bien trop d'erreurs et je ne méritais pas cette nouvelle existence qui s'offrait à moi alors que je n'avais rien demandé si ce n'est qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Qu'on me laisse être seule dans ma solitude, histoire de prouver au reste du monde que je souffrais bien, que je réalisais bien ma punition. Mais non, ce n'était pas vrai.

___________________________________________________________________________

Point de vue d'Alice

A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis plus d'un siècle. Bella et Edward semblaient tout aussi timides l'un que l'autre, c'en était presque pathétique, même si je les adorais tous les deux. Mais je n'osais pas trop me moquer de Bella, nous n'étions pas encore assez proches même si j'avais le sentiment que nous allions devenir de grandes amies. De plus, je savais par Jasper qu'elle souffrait énormément, et même si je ne savais pas quelle était la cause de profonde douleur, j'essayais d'être le plus compatissante possible avec elle. Après tout, c'était moi qui l'avait condamnée à cette existence qui ne semblait pas la satisfaire.

Revoir Edward réveillait en moi toute mon euphorie. Notre complicité m'avait manqué. Au fond, j'étais redevable envers Bella car elle me permettait enfin de retrouver mon frère. Mon partenaire. Mon complice. Les trois mois passés sans lui avaient été d'un ennui mortel, si on pouvait toujours ainsi...

_« Il ne te sert à rien d'espérer m'arracher la tête, tu sais pertinemment que je te manquerais trop et que tu te sentirais coupable pendant au moins un siècle! »_

« Bella, voici Edward, et Edward voici Bella. Elle est **ma** nouvelle soeur! »

Je sentais le regard confus de d'Edward posé sur moi. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas grand chose et cela se voyait comme le nez en milieu de la figure. Oh, je trépignais d'avance. Je savais comment il allait réagir face à la situation, et j'attendais vraiment de voir ca une deuxième fois, mais réellement. Je savais que j'étais sadique mais peu m'importait, jouer avec mon frère et le taquiner était son conteste l'occupation la plus comique de ces dernières décennies.

« Je l'ai trouvée dans une ruelle sombre de Seattle. Elle venait juste de se faire mordre par un nouveau né assoiffé qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir son sang... Maintenant celui-ci repose, du moins ses restes reposent sous l'état de cendres dans un cimetière de la périphérie de Seattle.

Et comment gère-t-elle son nouveau statut de vampire? Me demanda Edward, visiblement intéressé.

Plutôt bien. D'ailleurs c'est très étonnant, elle a une certaine insensibilité au sang humain. Mais elle répugne envers le fait de chasser, et elle avait refusé de dire le moindre mot depuis trois semaines, passant son temps enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle refuse de dire ce qui lui arrive. Mais toujours est-il que vu qu'elle est très résistante nous avons décidé avec Carlisle que plutôt qu'elle reste enfermée nous allons essayer de l'intégrer à la vie de tous les jours.

_« De plus elle a tout le temps l'air de souffrir, et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à décrypter son passé, mais Jasper est à la limite de nous faire une dépression depuis qu'elle nous a rejoint, à cause des ondes négatives qu'elle dégage. » _

Ainsi, Bella sera inscrite avec nous à Forks pour la rentrée. C'est là que tu entres en scène. Bella sera, aux yeux des autres, la nièce d'Esmée venant d'Alabama, venue nous rejoindre suite au décès de ses parents afin que tu l'aides à surmonter cette étape cruciale dans sa vie. Ajouta Carlisle.

En quoi suis-je censé l'aider? Je ne vois pas trop à quoi je peux être utile dans cette histoire...

Et bien disons qu'officiellement, Bella sera ta... petite amie. » Précisais-je, heureuse d'être annonciatrice de la nouvelle.

La tête que fit Edward à ce moment là était plutôt comique. On aurait dit qu'il avait une souris coincée dans sa gorge. Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas du tout.

Point de vue d'Edward

Alors là. C'était vraiment un défi. Je me demandais bien comment cette idée avait bien pu leur passer dans la tête... Elle venait sûrement d'Esmée et de ces tendances à se comporter comme une agence matrimoniale, faisant n'importe quoi pour me caser... Chose que je n'avais jamais compris d'ailleurs.

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et je voyais mal comment du jour au lendemain j'étais censé me comporter comme un petit-ami avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas du tout et dont je n'étais même pas capable de lire les pensées. J'avais toujours été de nature solitaire et j'étais un grand habitué des relations amoureuses réduites à un coup d'un soir et de partir sans jamais laisser de trace à ma conquête, me disant qu'il était de toutes façons préférable de loin qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de moi et se dise avoir rêvé. Une histoire avec une humaine n'aurait jamais été possible, bien trop compliquée pour moi et même si j'étais capable de réfréner mes instincts d'être froid lors d'une nuit, je ne serais pas capable de les réfréner trop longtemps...

Même avec Tanya qui était pourtant un vampire elle aussi, je n'avais pas été capable de lier de véritables liens puissants qui signifiaient une union véritable. Et ne parlons pas de sentiments. Je ne connaissais que la volupté, l'amour physique. Les tremblements des corps qui se désirent et s'étreignent en pleine nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'apogée. Deux corps se déchirant en plein milieu de la nuit. L'amour physique. La sensualité.

Je n'étais rien qu'un handicapé du coeur enfin de compte. Malgré mon siècle d'existence, j'avais la maturité affective d'un gamin de trois ans. Ainsi je me voyais mal orchestrer une pseudo relation avec une jeune fille aussi belle que celle qui se trouvait en face de moi... Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, n'étais-je pas à la recherche de défi? Je venais tout juste de trouver un sens que je pouvais à mon existence, je n'allais pas cracher dessus tout de même!

Je me retournais vers la dénommée Bella. Elle me fixait avec des yeux qui devaient être aussi ahuris que les miens. Elle m'attirait toujours autant, il ne suffisait que d'un regard et j'étais totalement hypnotisé. Elle aurait presque pu me faire manger dans sa main comme un petit chien... C'était plutôt ridicule. La situation était ridicule et ridiculement embarrassante.

« Acceptes-tu donc ta mission? Me demanda Alice, toujours aussi moqueuse.

Oui. Répondis-je simplement avant de me retirer de la villa et surtout de m'éloigner de cette créature divine qu'était Bella.

Il fallait absolument que je fuis. Je ne supportais pas l'attirance qu'elle exercait sur moi, mais surtout cette fascination sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom ni à expliquer. C'était tellement étrange... Elle ne pouvait être que néfaste. Et puis il était tellement étrange que je sois aussi troublé. Cela ne devait être dû qu'à l'alcool qui coulait toujours dans mes veines. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que parce que je n'étais plus sobre. Oui, c'était cela. J'avais juste un peu trop bu.

Sinon, pourquoi serais-je aussi troublé par une fille? Au fond elle était comme les autres, pas plus intéressante. Oui, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres raisons à mon état que l'alcool... Je fermais les yeux toujours troublé et sortit de la villa blanche en courant, tout en fermant les yeux et savourant la caresse de l'air frais sur ma peau.

Point de vue de Bella.

Il était sorti comme cela, sans un mot de plus. Mais qui était-il? Pourquoi se comportait-il aussi bizarrement. Alice, un sourire aux lèvres se retourna vers moi et répondit à mes interrogations.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward est comme ça avec tout le monde. Il est juste très étrange et très solitaire, mais il a un bon fond. J'ai le pressentiment que vous allez très bien vous entendre tous les deux... » Dit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

J'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne me disait pas toute la vérité, mais peu importait. Aprés tout, je ne m'intéressais pas à lui. Il m'était totalement indifférente... N'est ce pas?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voila j'en viens ENFIN à bout. La suite devrait être plus intéressante, et je vais prendre plus de plaisir à écrire. Et n'oubliez pas, le petit bouton vert attend impatiemment que vous lui cliquiez dessus :p REVIEWS


	6. Déchéances

**Titre :** Une étoile parmi tant d'autres

**Disclaimer :** Et non, je ne suis pas l'incroyable génie qui a eu le fantastique talent de nous écrire la magnifique saga Twilight! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers, ils sont tous la propriété de l'illustre Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating:** T, mais il risque d'y avoir certains chapitres qui frisent vers le M, je pense que je les posterai indépendemment de cette version là en mettant une autre version non censurée ici, mais rien de bien méchant il me semble, enfin vous verrez bien!

**Romance :** Bella/Edward OF COURSE

**Résumé :** Mon coeur a t'il déjà aimè?" Deux êtres seuls perdus dans la nuit, trop brisés pour pouvoir discerner les étoiles. Mais, est-il possible d'être seul, à deux? Cette solitude ne devient elle pas une certaine force, un peu comme de l'amour? B/E

**Côté remerciements:**

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews car je prend vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à les lire, à sentir que je suis soutenue et à y répondre. Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews en anonymes mais à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre donc pour que ce soit un peu officiel, petit listing :

**Donc un grand merci à :** Polochon, Marion, Pauline, Fan2Twilight, ceci27, Marie et Elodie. Désolée si j'en oublie, je suis humaine il m'arrive de faire des erreurs lol

Et puis aussi un gros bisou à Saturdaiix-x3 qui me motive à coup de reviews et qui fait toujours des critiques trés constructives.

**Blabla (petite vie inintéressante ) de l'auteur :**

**Je s****ais, je sais. Je suis horrible de vous faire attendre comme ca. Mais voyez vous je n'écris pas vraiment à la demande, je me rend compte que mon rythme d'écriture est des plus aléatoires, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour m'excuser, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas d'inspiration ou je ne sais quoi c'est juste que j'ai tout de même pas mal de choses à faire, notamment organiser les dix huit ans d'une des mes amies que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et puis pas mal de petits soucis dont des problèmes de santé et de plus, des petits soucis personnels. Donc voila. Pourtant ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. J'ai ( pour ne pas changer ! ) eu aussi du mal à l'écrire et je suis frustrée de ne pas réussir à faire passer tout ce que je voudrais faire passer mais il paraît quil faut bien se lancer à un moment ou à un autre et puis c'est légérement inhumain de ma part de vous faire attendre comme ca... Et oui cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine il me semble et pourtant toujours pas de suite alors bon... Bon j'ai l'impression de parler pour ne rien dire alors je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma petite vie et vous laisser à votre lecture en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaîra tout de même et que vous me laisserez votre avis... Bises à tous, chers lecteurs. Désolée de vous faire autant attendre pour de simple petits morceaux de texte.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 5, La douleur d'un ange déchu**

Point de vue d'Alice

Pendant deux semaines, nous n'avions pratiquement plus vu Edward. Il passait son temps à chasser puis revenait par moments passer un peu de temps avec moi ainsi qu'avec Emmett ainsi qu'avec moi. Mais il le faisait plus par obligation que pour vraiment prendre du plaisir, je m'en rendais bien compte. Au fond, je m'étais peut-être trompée sur son compte ainsi que sur son avenir avec Bella.... Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que mes visions ne se réalisent pas, alors je ne perdais pas espoir.

Quand à Bella, elle passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle lisait et apparemment elle essayait de faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Je la comprenais un peu, elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui lui arrivait, c'était plutôt normal. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne craquait pas, elle restait terrée dans sa solitude, refusant de regarder autres choses que les quatre murs l'entourant. Je n'aimais pas la laisser seule ainsi, mais puisque c'était son désir, je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller à l'encontre, cela n'aurait pas été juste. Elle avait besoin de temps, c'était vrai. Mais je savais que le temps n'était pas la solution. Il allait bien falloir que je lui offre de nouvelles distractions.

Ainsi, je pris la décision d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Lorsque j'arrivais dans sa chambre, elle était toujours blottie contre elle-même dans un coin en train de lire. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de passionnant dans le fait de lire, de voir évoluer des personnages totalement fictifs alors qu'elle aurait pu savourer cette vie qui s'offrait à elle. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle et c'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers moi.

Depuis qu'Edward était arrivé, c'était étrange mais je sentais qu'elle allait mieux, et Jasper me l'avait confirmé. Apparemment elle devait se sentir moins seule. Pourtant, les deux énergumènes n'avaient jamais rediscuté depuis que je les avait présentés. Mais bon, peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être seule qui la réconfortait. C'était peut être égoïste comme idée, mais je comprenais largement qu'elle soit soulagée de ne pas être la seule à souffrir de son existence. Au fond, nous souffrions tous, mais pas au même degrés.

Jasper souffrait de sa peur de flancher, de ne pas arriver à se retenir en présence d'humains. Cette peur l'obsédait. Mais il m'avait moi, et je faisais de mon mieux pour le réconforter. J'avais totalement confiance en lui et puis je l'aimais alors nous nous aidions de mieux que nous le pouvions. Car moi aussi je souffrais, je souffrais de ne pas savoir qui j'étais. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour connaître mon passé, cette vie que l'on m'avait arraché et que je n'arrivais pas à regretter car je ne m'en souvenais pas. J'avais ce sentiment bizarre de perdition qu'il me manquait toujours certaines données pour être complète.

Esmée pleurait toujours son enfant perdu, cet enfant qu'elle aurait tant donné pour pouvoir le voir évoluer à ses côtés. Elle avait aussi honte d'avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, mais Carlisle l'aidait largement. Ces deux là s'aimaient vraiment. Ils semblaient quelque peu complémentaires. Carlise souffrait de ne pas toujours pouvoir aider les humains. Il était médecin et, à chaque vie qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauver, il se le reprochait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ces humains. Je ne savais trop pourquoi, mais lui comme moi, nous manifestions visiblement le même amour de l'humanité.

Rosalie regrettait sa vie humaine. Elle était de loin celle qui avait le plus de mal à accepter son statut de vampire et elle aurait donné père et mère pour pouvoir revivre en tant qu'humaine. Emmett était son petit souffle d'espoir, il lui apportait vraiment beaucoup. Mais il avait énormément de mal à vivre la douleur de sa femme, cette douleur contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose si ce n'est l'accompagner du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ne lui manquait pas grand chose pour être heureux. En fait, il était de loin le membre des Cullen qui souffrait le moins.

Edward était de loin celui qui souffrait le plus. Sa solitude étaient criante, nous la sentions tous et nous ne pouvions rien faire contre cela. Il semblait perdu dans son existence, n'y trouvant aucun repère. Il ne trouvait pas à quoi se raccrocher dans ce semblant d'existence qu'il était forcé d'affronter tous les jours. Mais il semblait aller un peu mieux depuis son retour, et Jasper me l'avait confirmé. Avait-il reprit foi en la vie? Je n'y croyais pas vraiment pour dire. Depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Bella, c'était comme si sa douleur s'était légèrement apaisée, étant toujours très présente mais moins insupportable. C'était un peu un soulagement pour Jasper qui avait beau adorer Edward mais qui avait tendance à le fuir comme la peste lorsqu'il revenait parmis nous, ne supportant pas toutes les ondes négatives qui émanaient de lui.

Lorsque Bella leva les yeux vers moi, je pus remarquer que ses yeux aussi paraissaient moins tristes. Ils paraissaient neutres, vides de vie, mais ne souffraient plus ce martyr psychologique qu'elle semblait s'être infligé depuis son arrivée à la maison.

« Je peux? Fis-je en désignant la place à côté d'elle, sous-entendant ainsi que je voulais la rejoindre.

Elle me répondit par un petit sourire sans joie, mais un sourire poli. C'était déjà pas mal. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici que je la voyais sourire et c'était plutôt déconcertant. Elle était vraiment jolie quand elle souriait et elle avait beaucoup moins l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Je m'assis donc à côté d'elle, n'osant pas briser son silence. Elle ne lisait plus, je voyais bien que son regard était maintenant dirigée en face d'elle et non vers ce livre miteux qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains. Mais elle ne disait toujours rien. C'était assez oppressant. J'avais toujours détesté le silence, il fallait toujours que je trouve des mots pour combler les blancs. Mais Bella semblait s'y complaire. Je ne la comprenais mais vraiment pas du tout.

« Tu sais, il faudra bien que tu sortes à un moment ou à un autre... » Lui dis-je, le plus doucement possible. Je n'avais aucune envie de la brusquer, mais bon si elle était devenue ma soeur, il fallait bien que je passe un peu de temps avec elle, et ce n'est pas en restant toutes les deux assises en silence dans une pièce déprimante que nous arriverions à faire vraiment connaissance.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et haussa les épaules. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas plus envie de sortir que depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la maison. C'était totalement déconcertant. Je ne pouvais le supporter. Je me levais donc et lui tendis une main, devenue plutôt autoritaire. Non mais, elle me prenait pour qui? Je n'étais pas n'importe qui, moi! J'étais Alice, l'unique Alice, et s'il n'était pas dans mes projets de la laisser broyer du noir seule dans sa chambre alors qu'elle y était cloitrée depuis des mois et bien elle n'aurait pas le choix, elle allait être forcée de me suivre. Non mais oh!

Je la forçais donc à se lever et la tirais hors de la chambre.

« Où allons-nous? Me demanda-t-elle, visiblement apeurée.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, pour moi cela paraissait tellement évident que je n'avais même pas pensé à lui proposer.

« Comme toutes les adolescentes de notre âge, nous allons faire du shopping! »

C'est alors que Bella blêmit d'une manière totalement inhumaine. Honnêtement, elle ressemblait vraiment à un cachet d'aspirine. Ah, ma soeur était vraiment étrange pour ne pas aimer le shoping, mais peu importait j'avais remarqué ce petit sac Gucci en vitrines des magasins les plus chics de Seattle une semaine au par avant et je mourrais d'envie de me l'offrir. Et puis, les vêtements que Bella portaient étaient totalement impersonnels. Trop larges, aucune originalité. Elle faisait vraiment trop passe-partout fagotée ainsi. Et puis même, ils ne la mettaient pas en valeur. Alors puisque je l'avais décidé ainsi, nous irions faire du shopping, un point c'est tout!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Point de vue de Bella

Et c'est moi que l'on avait décrétée de folle... Cela n'était vraiment pas juste. Pendant qu'Alice me ballotait entre tous les rayons des magasins les plus luxueux de la ville, je me sentais vraiment ridicule. Je n'étais pas à ma place dans ces magasins où le moindre article coûtait tellement cher que je n'aurais pas pu me l'offrir avec le salaire mensuel de mon beau-père, qui pourtant avait plutôt bien réussi sa vie, étant professeur d'histoire dans une grande université des États Unis. Non mais vraiment, j'avais de plus en plus l'impression de faire tâche dans ces magasins où Alice me traînait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle devait véritablement être très sadique en fait.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous arpentions tous les magasins qu'Alice jugeait intéressants et pourtant je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la moindre petite culotte qui me plaisait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, jamais je ne trouverais des vêtements correspondant à mon style vestimentaires dans les boutiques où Alice me trainait.

« Non mais c'est que tu as vraiment envie de faire ton premier jour au lycée les fesses à l'air ou quoi? Demanda-t-elle, totalement irritée.

Je la regardais, légèrement amusée. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas du tout l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait porter à des vêtements. Cela semblait totalement primordial pour elle alors que pour moi, ils n'étaient que des bouts de tissu qui servaient premièrement à éviter que je prenne froid ( or, maintenant il avaient perdu toute leur utilité pour ce qui est de cela ) et deux, de me permettre un peu de pudeur. Mais si tous les élèves étaient allés au lycée dans la tenue d'Adam, il ne m'aurait en rien dérangé d'imiter leur façon de faire...

« Bon écoute, moi je n'en peux plus, il faut absolument que j'aille chasser, alors ce qu'on fait c'est que je te laisse ma carte de crédit et tu vas te trouver ENFIN des vêtements à toi. Je te rejoins dans deux heures, évite de créer la moindre catastrophe, s'il te plaît. »

Chose étonnante. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle me laisse seule. Apparemment, sa soif commençait à devenir insupportable. Je hochais les épaules, cela me faisait plutôt plaisir qu'elle me laisse seule. Elle s'en alla tranquillement avec la voiture pendant que je fermais les yeux. Je savourais la sensation du vent qui me caressait les joues. C'était plutôt agréable. J'étais capable de sentir la moindre brise d'air, et le ciel grisâtre semblait indiquer qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, ce qui était confirmé par la pression atmosphérique que je sentais de plus en plus forte.

C'était étonnant. Avant, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ces sensations et maintenant elles me paraissaient plus qu'évidentes, me sautant à la figure. Et là, seule au milieu de la rue, un drôle de sentiment m'envahit. La liberté. Je me sentais libre, seule face à l'inconnu mais peu importait. J'étais sereine, et marchant dans la rue, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Je sentais certains regards posés sur moi, et j'étais ainsi plus que jamais consciente de mon état de vampire ainsi que de la fascination que mon physique pouvait avoir sur les humains.

Je me rappelais soudain un poème que j'avais pris plaisir à lire ces derniers jours. Les mots me semblèrent évidents, et pour la première fois je compris plus que jamais le sens de chacun des mots qui le composaient, touchée mais surtout troublée par sa vérité.

_" Moi, j'ai la lèvre humide, et je sais la science  
De perdre au fond d'un lit l'antique conscience.  
Je sèche tous les pleurs sur mes seins triomphants,  
Et fais rire les vieux du rire des enfants.  
Je remplace, pour qui me voit nue et sans voiles,  
La lune, le soleil, le ciel et les étoiles!  
Je suis, mon cher savant, si docte aux voluptés,  
Lorsque j'étouffe un homme en mes bras redoutés,  
Ou lorsque j'abandonne aux morsures mon buste,  
Timide et libertine, et fragile et robuste,  
Que sur ces matelas qui se pâment d'émoi,  
Les anges impuissants se damneraient pour moi! "_

Ah Baudelaire. Baudelaire, ce poète français qui réussissait tellement bien à mettre des mots sur mes maux. Il était le seul à ma connaissance à réussir à rendre des choses immondes sous un état de beau, par son grand art de manier la langue. J'aurais aimé pouvoir écrire ces mots, mais je n'étais capable que de ressentir, touchée et troublée.

Je me sentais tellement immonde, tellement sale alors que les regards posés sur moi voyaient autre chose. Ils ne voyaient que la beauté immatérielle, la beauté intouchable. J'aurai voulu leur crier de partir, de fuir, que je n'étais que ce monstre inhumain qui pouvait tant les faire souffrir et qui avait tant réussi à faire souffrir durant sa vie. Mais ils n'entendaient pas mon cri silencieux. Ma complainte était à jamais muette, tout comme la douleur que je portais en moi. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser, alors autant faire avec. Et puis qui sait, je serais peut être capable de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Me blottir dans ma dépression comme je l'avais fait ces derniers mois me semblait être une grande bêtise. J'avais l'opportunité de découvrir de nouvelles choses, et même si je ne le méritais pas, il aurait été un crime envers l'humanité que de me refuser à essayer de vivre au plus intensément possible cette nouvelle existence.

Cependant, je ne vivais plus par joie, contrairement à ce que je pouvais le faire lorsque j'étais humaine. Je vivais par curiosité. Le mythe des vampires avait toujours passionné les humains, de ce que j'en savais. Ils n'avaient cessé de les mettre sur un pied d'estale notamment dans la littérature, créant le mythe de Dracula. Je me devais de tenter de clarifier ces histoires. Il fallait que je connaisse ce qui se différenciait entre la fiction et la réalité. Et peut-être que d'ici un siècle on écrirait de nouveau un mythe sur moi, immonde créature qui n'avait sur que faire souffrir de son vivant et qui n'en avait été punie à sa mort que par le fait de devenir vampirique.

Je me mis soudain à repenser à Alice et à son désir de me faire porter des robes de créateurs. Oh ca, je ne doutais pas qu'elle allait être choquée de mon style vestimentaire lorsque j'entrais dans une petite boutique que je connaissais bien car c'était là que je m'y habillais lorsque j'étais humain. Oh cela, elle allait être étonnée, et allait vivement regretter de m'avoir laissé seule... Farfouillant dans les rayons j'attrapais les mêmes pantalons que ceux que je possédais avant de quitter la maison familiale. J'étais vite encombrée sous le poids des vêtements mais je n'avais aucun mal à les porter. Les jeans étaient pourtant supposés être lourds, mais non je devais avoir trop de forces. Cependant, pour ne pas paraître suspecte et attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi, j'attrapais un panier et engloutis tous les vêtements dedans, rajoutant certains tee-shirt au passage, puis des pulls, deux blousons... Puis je partis à la cabine d'essayage, histoire de vérifier que j'avais bien toujours la même taille...

Je constatais rapidement en m'observant dans le miroir que je n'avais pas prit un kilos. Au contraire, j'avais eu plus tendance à maigrir qu'autre chose. L'image qui se reflétait en face de moi était celle d'une mannequin en sous vêtements. J'avais davantage de poitrine, et moins de graisses. Mon ventre était plat, mes jambes minces et me semblaient bien plus longues qu'avant. C'était plutôt déconcertant. Je n'avais rien de féminin avant, ayant tendance à conserver davantage un corps d'adolescente voire de pré-adolescente lorsque je grandissais. Et maintenant, je me retrouvais confrontée à une image qui ne me ressemblait pas. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas dire que je n'étais pas belle, cela aurait un comble. Mais je ne me reconnaissais pas. Et présentement, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver mes petits bourlets, mes hanches pas définies, ma poitrine insignifiante. Je voulais me retrouver. Ce corps était trop beau, trop désirable, trop féminin pour être le mien... Ainsi, j'étais plus que jamais satisfaite des vêtements que j'avais pu choisir.

Les enfilant, je retrouvais mon ancienne démarche, un semblant de mon ancienne apparence. Je me sentais moins féminine ainsi, mais davantage moi. Le baggi m'allait toujours aussi bien, et les pulls semblaient avoir été taillés de façon à ce que je sois la seule personne à qui ils puissent aller. Je regroupais toutes les affaires puis sortit de la cabine pour me diriger enfin vers la caisse où un vendeur me regardait bizarrement, fixant la haute pile de vêtements que je portais. Ah oui, il fallait le dire, elle était haute, elle arrivait carrément par dessus mon visage, si bien que l'on ne m'aurait pas reconnue, quand bien même une personne m'ayant connu aurait traîné dans les parages. J'allais en avoir pour cher... mais il me fallait bien des vêtements. Et à ce que j'en avais comprit, l'argent n'était pas un soucis pour les Cullen, et Alice ne m'en voudrait pas vu la fortune qu'elle avait pu dépenser dans l'après-midi ne serait-ce que pour des paires de chaussures qui se ressemblaient toutes étrangement...

Je déposais tous les articles devant la caisse et sortis la carte de crédit pour payer tous les achats. J'étais tellement encombrée que le vendeur dû me fournir sept sacs très larges pour que je puisse y installer tous les articles. Je regardais le ticket, mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais avoir dépensé autant d'argent de toute ma vie. Je sortis enfin de la boutique puis en profitais pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur ma montre. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une demie-heure pour renouveler ma garde-robe, le supplice prenait enfin fin. Je profitais du temps qu'il me restait pour aller dévaliser la librairie la plus proche.

J'étais en train de vagabonder dans les rayons de la librairie à la recherche de mon futur livre de chevet lorsqu'une Alice furieuse débarqua ses cheveux noirs virevoltant autour d'elle. J'aurais pu avoir peur d'elle, mais au fond je savais qu'elle m'appréciait trop pour me faire le moindre mal. Elle m'arracha mes courses, jetant un regard dédaigneux sur mes vêtements. Apparemment, ils ne lui plaisaient pas. Tant pis pour elle. Ils faisaient partie de moi, au fond. J'avais toujours aimé sortir de la masse dans mon style vestimentaire, refusant d'adhérer aux stupides codes de la mode.

Le paraître. Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Bien s'habiller, pour bien être vu. Ce n'était qu'une question d'apparence, et je refusais d'entrer dans ce jeu là. Je refusais de n'être qu'un pantin de plus qui se serait habillé en fonctions de certaines starlettes péroxydées plus minces que des anorexiques. J'avais toujours voulu sortir du lot, j'étais ainsi. Et alors?

« C'est ce que tu appelles des vêtements? Ce serait plutôt des fripes! Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te passer par la tête. Si tu espères qu'en étant habillée ainsi c'est comme cela que tu passeras inaperçue au lycée, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. Non mais regarde moi ces pantalons! Tu dois être aussi sexy qu'un saucisson quand tu es dedans. »

Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être sexy ça me regarde non? J'ai toujours le droit de m'habiller comme j'en ai envie, il me semble.

Alice sembla vexée par ma réplique. Il était vrai que j'y étais plutôt allée de main forte, mais peu importe. Il y avait des moments où elle arrivait juste à me pousser à bout. J'avais l'impression que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, comme si elle trouvait une sorte de satisfaction là dedans. Elle fit un gros effort pour se calmer et ramassa les vêtements qu'elle avait lancé sur le sol suite à son accés de fureur pour les remettre dans les poches en plastique, toujours aussi énervée. Elle sortit d'un pas nerveux de la boutique, et je me mis à la suivre craignant qu'elle ne décide de ramener les vêtements au magasin. Après tout cela aurait été totalement légitime, c'était son argent que j'avais dépensé dans des vêtements qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

Mais non, je me trompais ouvertement. Elle jeta violemment les poches dans le coffre de sa voiture puis ouvrit d'un geste brusque la portière avant, me laissant à peine le temps d'entrer dans sa porsche avant de démarrer au quart de tour. Le moteur faisait un bruit assourdissant. Elle semblait tenter de se défouler sur la route. Grand bien lui fasse, si cela pouvait la défouler et qu'elle oublie rapidement mon écart de conduite. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me fâcher avec elle. C'est vrai, nous étions censées nous côtoyer pendant de longues années maintenant à ce que j'avais pu comprendre. J'appréciais vraiment Alice, mais énervée ainsi, elle était plutôt effrayante. Présentement, je n'aurais pas aimé être une humaine qui se serait retrouvée à ce moment précis sur sa route, car je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'elle se serait jetée dessus, la vidant de son sang sans la moindre once d'humanité ni de compassion, ce qui ne ressemblait vraiment pas à l'Alice que je connaissais.

Je tournais la tête, admirant le visage qui défilait à une vitesse incroyable. Je pouvais le comparer au temps, il était tout aussi insaisissable. Et pendant que la boule de nerfs se défoulait sur le volant de la pauvre voiture qui n'en demandait pas tant, je me perdis dans mes pensées. Au fond, étais-je vraiment malheureuse? Je n'avais pas vraiment une vie joyeuse, mais ce n'était pas non plus l'enfer. Personne ne me torturait, et moi je m'évertuais à rendre mon existence pathétique mais surtout pitoyable.

Alice, ainsi que tous les autres Cullen m'avait si gentiment offert l'hospitalité alors que je ne lui avait même pas demandé. Il n'était pas très poli de ma part de me comporter ainsi. Après tout, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour rendre ma vie agréable. J'aurais dû faire davantage d'efforts, essayer de m'intégrer à leur vie en arrêtant de me morfondre seule dans ma chambre. Au fond, Alice avait eu raison, sortir m'avait fait du bien. Prendre l'air m'avait fait prendre conscience que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il me restait encore beaucoup de choses à vivre.

Elle n'avait voulu que me faire plaisir et moi j'avais juste réussi à la rendre fâchée contre moi, c'était plutôt bas de ma part. Ainsi, j'osais enfin briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous et déclarais :

« Merci. Merci pour cette sortie. Tu avais raison, ça m'a fait du bien. »

Alice se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire éclatant. Visiblement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Habituellement, j'évitais de parler. Je trouvais le silence bien plus doux. Et puis, j'avais du mal à m'habituer à cette voix qui était devenue mienne, bien différente de celle que j'avais pu avoir pendant mes dix-sept ans de vie humaine.

Toute sa colère semblait envolée, et le rythme de sa conduite ralentit d'un coup. Apparemment, je lui avais fait l'effet d'un tranquillisant. Son regard devint lui aussi plus chaleureux. Elle se comportait déjà avec moi comme l'aurait fait une soeur, et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier. Au fond, je ne méritais pas toute cette affection qu'elle pouvait avoir pour moi. Je ne méritais pas qu'elle soit si gentille. Je ne méritais pas tout ce bonheur qui s'offrait à moi. Non, je n'avais jamais rien fait pour l'obtenir. Je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse.

Ainsi, mes idées noires revinrent vite alors qu'elles m'avaient délaissé pendant toute la durée de notre excursion. Je ferais les yeux et regardais une fois de plus le paysage défiler. Mon dieu que le monde avançait vite. J'avais le sentiment d'être prise en plein milieu d'une danse entraînante que je ne pouvais rejoindre, toujours exclue quoi que je fasse.

Nous étions rapidement arrivées à la villa des Cullen. Je ne m'étais tout simplement pas rendu compte du temps qui passait et qui filait toujours entre mes doigts. J'allais chercher mes affaires dans le coffre de la voiture puis retournais m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans jeter un regard aux Cullen qui ne firent aucune réflexion à mon passage, finalement habitués à mon comportement étrange.

Blottie contre moi-même dans un coin de ma chambre, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour toujours être capable de pleurer. Ma douleur résonnait en moi, mais toujours aussi silencieuse. J'étais seule en fait. Seule dans ma solitude. Rien ni personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Je ne pouvais que payer de mes erreurs. Et je le méritais largement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Point de vue d'Edward

Je venais de la voir passer devant moi plus silencieuse que le vent lui-même et cependant je ne pouvais pas ignorer son passage. Son parfum planait encore dans l'air, venant me chatouiller agréablement les narines de cette légère odeur sucrée annonciatrice de tant d'autres plaisirs. Souvent, je fermais les yeux et imaginais l'odeur que pouvait avoir sa peau alors que je l'aurai respirée, blotti contre elle. J'imaginais l'odeur de nos sueurs mélangées lorsque nous nous accouplerions. J'imaginais sa peau douche toucher la mienne, plus agréable que de la soie. Je fantasmais... Ces fantasmes étaient pour moi quelque de totalement inédit et même si je savais du plus profond de moi-même que ma fascination pour cette fille tenait principalement de la sensualité qui émanait d'elle, j'en étais toujours totalement déconcerté. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, je sentais cette envie d'elle s'effilocher petit à petit. Je m'habituais à sa présence, tout comme les autres de ma famille qui ne se rendaient apparemment plus compte de sa beauté. Finalement, si j'avais été si troublé lors de notre rencontre, cela n'était dû qu'au fait qu'une quantité assez conséquente d'alcool coulait dans mes veines... N'est-ce pas? Cela ne pouvait pas venir d'autre chose après tout. C'était tout juste impossible. Mais lors de certaines nuits passées à gambader dans la forêt de Forks qui entourait la villa blanche dans laquelle je vivais avec les Cullen, je me rappelais encore et toujours cet appel à la luxure que pouvait être chacune des particules de son être.

C'était totalement inhumain. Je ne comprenais pas. Il me fallait fuir, à chaque fois. Par peur. Ou je ne sais. Par incompréhension. Je ne pouvais pas me dire qu'il était possible que je ne puisse pas trouver de mot pour qualifier l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. J'imaginais bien la réaction d'Alice si par malheur – ou plutôt par grande bêtise - j'avais décidé de lui parler de l'effet qu'avait Bella sur moi... Elle aurait directement parlé d'amour, aurait programmé la date de notre mariage, préparant déjà notre nuit de noce, exagérant totalement dans son comportement. La cérémonie aurait eu des airs de célébration royale... Fichtre, Alice était vraiment si excessive et elle était vraiment encore trop accrochée à ses rêves d'enfants, prenant Jasper pour son prince charmant. Souvent dans ses pensées, j'avais pu la surprendre imaginant des situations dignes des plus beaux contes de fée. Oui, si j'avais parlé à Alice, elle nous aurait comparé Bella et moi au prince charmant venant délivrer sa jeune et douce Cendrillon ou je ne sais encore quelle absurdité tellement pitoyable que j'en aurais ri jaune pendant des heures, ne serait-ce qu'à me remémorer ses paroles.

Toujours est-il que Bella venait de passer juste devant moi, silencieuse. Elle n'avait rien dit mais au fond, elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, rien qu'à l'air inexpressif planté sur son visage je savais la douleur en elle. C'était plutôt déconcertant. J'avais cette sensation étrange d'être confronté chaque jour au miroir de ma propre souffrance et cela me laissait totalement incompréhensif. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était de ne pas comprendre et je n'arrivais tout simplement à mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui semblaient tourner autour de moi. J'étais pris dans la danse d'une douleur sans nom que je ne pouvais que regarder évoluer, totalement impuissant. Ne pouvant décrypter ses pensées et pourtant j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour prendre sa douleur, moi qui me sentais si mieux depuis son arrivée, depuis la première fois que j'avais pû poser mes yeux sur elle. J'étais heureux dans un sens, même si je ne pouvais donner d'explication à cet étrange bonheur sans nom. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être heureux, rien n'avait évolué. Cette maison était toujours la même. Personne ni rien n'avait évolué. Et pourtant tout était différent.

Alice vint se poser devant moi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire le moindre mot, je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire. J'étais confronté à cette idée depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je n'avais pas non plus besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir ses intentions. Pourtant elle ne sembla pas entendre ma supplique silencieuse et m'ouvrit son esprit plutôt sèchement.

_« Il va bien falloir que tu apprennes à la connaître si vous voulez vraiment passer pour un couple. Parce que là ce n'est pas vraiment le cas...»_

Et oui, Alice s'était fait des fausses idées depuis le début. Avant même que je n'ai accepté de revenir à Forks elle avait commencé à se réjouir de la magnifique romance à l'eau de rose qu'elle envisageait pour moi et la nouvelle venue. Une vision disait-elle... N'importe quoi. Non mais vraiment, j'avais confiance en celle que je considérais comme ma petite soeur mais depuis le temps que je la côtoyais je la connaissais vraiment très bien, elle ainsi que les subtilités de son don de voyance qui en fait n'était basé que sur les décisions de pouvaient prendre les gens. Et je n'avais nullement pas décidé de prendre Bella comme âme soeur ou je ne sais encore quelle stupidité de ces histoires débiles et tellement ridicules qu'elles en arrivent à transpercer le temps. Au mieux, je devais avouer l'envie d'elle et de son corps... Mais ce n'était qu'une vague envie. Une envie que j'enfouissais le plus profondément possible en moi-même, venant presque à l'oublier par moments. Et Bella non plus ne devait pas avoir envisagé la possibilité d'une romance entre nous deux. Enfin, même si j'étais incapable de lire ses pensées je savais, à force d'observer les comportements humains et vampiriques que lorsqu'une personne était attirée par une deuxième, elle faisait tout pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, dévoilant certains attributs et se lançant dans un jeu de séduction qui avait pour moi tout d'un comportement ridicule. En effet, lorsque j'avais vu Rosalie et Emmett se tourner autour pendant des mois, entendant pourtant leurs pensées loin d'être chastes l'un envers l'autre résonner dans leurs esprits j'avais trouvé leurs comportements tellement... Ridicules. Et rien de plus.

Je savais que la rentrée approchait et qu'au lycée, les autres nous regarderaient avec des yeux de merlans fris si nous continuions à ne pas nous parler. Je savais pertinemment que j'allais devoir jouer ce rôle que je ne connaissais pas, devant improviser. Mais finalement, je m'en sortirais bien. Nous n'aurions pas besoin de faire des démonstrations en public ou je ne sais quoi. Nous ne ferions qu'imiter les comportements d'Alice et Jasper qui étaient tout de même pour moi le couple le plus normal parmi tous ceux que j'étais forcé de fréquenter. Mais pour arriver à cette étape, nous étions tout de même forcés de nous parler, de passer du temps ensemble. D'apprendre à nous connaître, comme le disait si bien Alice.

Mais je n'osais pas. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je ne savais comment me comporter. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de me retrouver face au mal être sans nom de Bella sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Fallait-il que je sois tendre, entamant mon rôle de pseudo petit-ami, lui faisant croire à une affection que je ne ressentais pas pour elle? Fallait-il que je joue les grands frères, apportant la connaissance de la situation car oui bien sûr moi aussi j'étais passé par là et que je savais qu'il était dur de se contrôler, que la transformation était une des étapes les plus traumatisantes dans l'existence d'un vampire. Fallait-il que je joue les amis? Bon, ce rôle là me paraissait compliqué à jouer, dans le sens où je n'avais pas d'exemple typique à recopier. Je n'avais pas de modèle, je devais juste improviser et l'idée de me retrouver comme nu face à cette Bella que je connaissais si peu m'effrayait. M'ouvrir à elle, créer une intimité entre nous deux. Créer un « nous deux »... C'était totalement l'inconnu pour moi. Toute ma vie, les gens avaient faits des efforts, étant naturellement sociables avec moi, et je comprenais si bien les gens que je n'étais jamais dans cet état là. Je n'appréhendais rien du tout, vu que j'étais capable de lire leurs intentions comme un livre pour élève de cours préparatoire. Et là, c'était à moi de faire le pas. C'était à moi d'être le gentil. C'était à moi de faire l'effort. Et même si je savais que mon attitude était totalement immature, reflétant comme une sorte de crise d'adolescence, je n'avais aucune envie de faire des efforts. Après tout, qui était-elle cette fille là qui sentait vraisemblablement trop bon et qui était vraiment trop sensuelle et comment pouvait-elle se permettre de s'imposer ainsi dans mon quotidien? J'étais bien plus tranquille avant sa venue. Je n'avais pas besoin de me torturer l'esprit...

Je n'eus cependant pas le choix, Alice me poussa jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Bella avec cette même attitude violente qu'elle prenait avec moi depuis quelques temps, ouvrant la porte et me laissant seul avec la nouvelle venue. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas et vu que je ne lui expliquais pas, elle devait être perdue... Ou alors simplement énervée.

Soudain, une vision des plus dramatique me frappa. Bella était blottie contre elle même dans un coin de la chambre, ressemblant à un anche déchu. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue, ressemblant tellement à ces héroïnes des tragédies grecques. Les genoux repliés contre son buste, elle tentait de cacher son visage de marbre derrière ses longs cheveux bruns qui flottaient dans l'air. Elle ne dist rien et pourtant je savais qu'elle avait remarqué ma présence. Son regard était dur, froid. Posé sur un mur de pierre, il n'en bougeait pas ne serait qu'une seconde. Elle ne sourcillait même pas.

Sa douleur semblait crever le ciel, c'en était vraiment hallucinant. Je me laissais porter par mes jambes, allant m'asseoir simplement à côté d'elle alors qu'elle posait ses grands yeux ambrés expressifs dans les miens, semblant vouloir me sonder au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne sais trop combien de temps nous avons pu rester ainsi assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous ne prononcions pas un mot, j'ose penser qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Il n'y avait que la souffrance. Et pour la première fois depuis un siècle, je me sentis moins seul.

Bella semblait aussi perdue que moi. Elle était la réplique même de l'âme errante que j'avais prit l'habitude d'être. Et je ne savais même pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Ainsi le temps passa, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que trop embarrassé par le silence je ne pu rester plus longtemps. Je reposais une dernière fois mon regard sur elle avant de m'écarter.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, semblable à une statue figée dans le temps comme incapable de ressentir la moindre joie de vivre. Et je me détournais, ne supportant finalement plus la torture.

Je devais être masochiste parce que je recommençais le manège tous les jours, revenant m'asseoir à côté d'elle, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot. L'habitude s'était simplement installée, comme une routine. Nous ne parlions pas, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que cette attitude était la meilleure pour deux personnes telles que nous pour faire connaissance. Je pouvais aussi remarquer certaines choses qu'elle appréciait, comme se mettre dans un coin de la pièce d'une telle façon à ce que le soleil pouvait l'atteindre facilement et par moments, elle fermait les yeux, semblant apprécier la caresse de l'astre sur sa peau. Et puis parfois, elle lisait. Son visage était concentré sur les mots et moi j'étais totalement hypnotisé par elle. Elle semblait vraiment aimer lire et je ne comprenais pas. Si elle aimait tant lire, c'était bien qu'elle devait avoir un certain amour pour les mots. Mais elle ne parlait jamais. Ainsi, c'était déconcertant. Bella était pour moi l'assemblage de toute les contradictions possibles.

Et puis, il y avait ces moments où je ne supportais plus de ne plus comprendre et alors je fuyais de nouveau, lâche, partant chasser avec l'excuse minable d'accompagner Emmett ou bien Jasper... Ce dernier avait cependant tendance à me fuir de plus en plus et je ne pouvais que maudire Alice qui lui avait visiblement enseigné comment bloquer un minimum ses pensées en ma présence. Je ne connaissais pas les raisons de son attitude mais peu m'importait car il fallait bien avouer tout de même que mes pensées étaient davantage focalisées sur Bella que sur le fait que Jasper pouvait m'éviter.

Le jour de la rentrée au lycée arriva rapidement. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Mes relations avec Bella n'avaient pas vraiment évolué. Nous ne ressemblions pas du tout à un couple, ni même à des amis. L'image qui se dégageait de nous quand nous étions ensemble était celle que nous étions de vagues connaissances, mais rien de plus. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Alors que tous les regards se posaient sur nous, j'entendais les pensées de tous nos pseudo camarades résonner dans ma tête.

_« Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air très amoureux. »_

_« Elle paraît tout aussi solitaire que lui. »_

_« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se touchent jamais? »_

_« Serait-elle muette? Tant mieux parce que c'est bien connu, les filles ne peuvent pas avoir toutes les qualités, elles sont soit belles, soit intelligentes. Et celle là, et bien elle doit être vraiment attardée. »_

Car oui, je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à avoir été choqué par la beauté de Bella. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi que les gens puissent en dire et tenter de la critiquer, ils étaient tous totalement fascinés par son personnage incompréhensible, et cette idée me réconfortait quelque peu. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à être dans cette situation face à elle. Cette attraction semblait aller au delà de notre beauté immortelle qui fascinait tant les humains. Peut-être que son don était là.

On aurait pu pensé que les choses allaient évoluer avec le temps, mais non. La routine s'était installée. Bella assistait aux mêmes cours que moi et nous étions toujours assis à côté. Nous ne nous disions toujours rien. Elle semblait davantage traîner sa carcasse plutôt que mener une existence comme on l'entendait normalement. Elle était là, sans être là. Et moi j'étais condamné à être fasciné par cette absente, cette fille qui n'avait de vie que le corps et encore.

La mascarade dura ainsi pendant de longues semaines. Les gens ne posaient pas de questions, Alice ne faisait plus de remarques. Elle semblait finalement s'être habituée au fait que Bella et moi étions bizarres lorsque nous étions ensemble et qu'elle avait beau tenté de faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Les choses stagnaient et je m'imaginais parfois de longues conversations avec celle qui était censée être ma petite-amie. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais du mal à la saisir et je me dis que le moment où nous allions devoir parler allait survenir mais à chaque fois que je tentais une approche, je sentais qu'elle fuyait.

Elle devait aimer le silence et la tranquillité qu'il apportait. Parce que oui, si au début j'avais été angoissé par les longs temps morts finalement j'y trouvais maintenant une certaine sérénité. Quand nous étions ensemble, il n'y avait pas d'apparences, pas de rôles à jouer. Nous étions juste deux personnes bizarrement semblables et opposées en même temps qui passaient du temps ensemble pour une raison inexplicable.

C'était un Mercredi et nous étions censés nous rendre en cours d'Histoire. Or j'étais vraiment totalement démotivé à l'idée d'aller une fois de plus poser mon derrière sur une chaise en bois devant ma table de cours à écouter un professeur rabâcher les mêmes stupidités que celles qu'on avait pu lui apprendre quand lui aussi était lycéen. Je commençais à vraiment me lasser du climat scolaire. Répéter inlassablement le cycle secondaire avait des avantages, je décrochais toujours les meilleures notes sans même avoir besoin de me préoccuper du travail hebdomadaire. Bella était bien capable de se débrouiller toute seule pendant deux heures, cela n'allait pas la tuer – de toutes façons je doutais que quoique ce soit ne puisse encore la tuer, vu qu'elle était un vampire, me dis-je ironiquement.

Ainsi, je délaissais le groupe de mes frères et soeurs qui avançaient à vitesse humaine dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les salles de classe afin d'aller me réfugier sur le parking. Une fois de plus, le ciel était grisâtre. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Je traversais la courette du lycée d'un pas lent, m'arrêtant devant ma belle Volvo grise. Je déverrouillais les portes pour m'installer confortablement sur le siège conducteur, m'abrutissant dans le cuir qui le rehaussait et enclenchant de la musique. Je fermais les yeux. J'étais seul, tranquille, mais il manquait encore quelque chose.

Ainsi je me penchais vers la boîte à gant, attrapant un étui à cigarettes en argent. Je me mis à respirer les effluves qu'il contenait. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ca, et je m'étonnais d'avance qu'Alice ne m'ait pas déjà rejointe afin de m'en dissuader. Mais peu m'importait. J'attrapais alors le tabac, le papier et commençait mon bricolage, rajoutant au tabac ces substances illicites qui me faisaient tant d'effet. Je roulais plusieurs cigarettes, déjà ennivré dans mon action. Je me comportais comme un bête adolescent et j'en avais totalement conscience. Sécher les cours pour aller fumer un pétard dans ma voiture de course. C'était tellement dérisoire que ça collait parfaitement à ma personnalité.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Point de vue de Bella

Alors que nous étions une fois de plus en train de nous rendre en cours sans véritable conviction, je vis Edward s'éloigner vers une direction opposée. Que faisait-il? Depuis la rentrée, il passait tout son temps avec moi, mais nous n'étions toujours pas devenus proches. Et il n'avais pas pour habitude de déserter le groupe, ainsi son comportement était plutôt étonnant. Je vis Alice se raidir. Elle avait une vision. Jasper la serra tendrement contre lui, déposant un baiser sur son front. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Alors que cela faisait une cinquantaine d'années qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils se comportaient toujours comme des adolescents se donnant leurs premiers baisers timidement dans un coin du couloir. Pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être innocents, à ce que j'avais pu entendre de leurs ébats sexuels prolongés à plusieurs reprises...

Alice sourit tendrement à son petit-ami et allait partir dans la direction que venait de prendre Edward quand je me rendis compte que moi non plus, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à aller suivre un cour d'Histoire des plus ennuyeux. Je ne supportais plus le regard du professeur posé sur moi, s'attendant à ce que je réponde correctement à ses questions, juste parce que je fréquentais les Cullen. C'était bête, mais il paraissait logique qu'ils étaient tous des génis du point de vue scolaire et moi derrière, j'étais tout simplement banale. Il fallait avouer que j'étais tout de même une bonne élève lorsque j'étais humaine, mais je ne faisais pas du tout le poids comparés à des individus ayant suivi une bonne cinquantaine de fois le même programme scolaire. Alors je tendis ma main vers l'épaule d'Alice qui se retourna vivement. Apparemment, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle posa sur moi un regard totalement hébété auquel je ne pus répondre qu'en hochant les épaules.

« Laisse, j'y vais. »

Prononçais-je simplement, peu à l'aise de lui parler.

Elle retourna vers le groupe pendant que je me dirigeais vers la sortie du lycée. Je n'avais pas envie de me dépêcher, après tout si Edward s'était éloigné c'est qu'il devait avoir envie d'être seul et je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence, même s'il semblait s'y être habitué ces derniers temps. Je fis demi tour vers la bibliothèque du lycée, totalement désertée des élèves qui, tous assidus, devaient être en train de suivre soigneusement leurs cours alors que moi j'avais mes poussées de rébellion. Rébellion dans une bibliothèque pour aller chercher un livre de Lolita Pille dans les rayons et l'emprunter sagement tandis que la documentaliste me regardait bizarrement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir et je la comprenais. Elle devait voir défiler beaucoup d'élèves mais principalement de ces intellos qui passaient leur temps dans les livres et même si j'avais appartenu pendant longtemps à cette catégorie de personnes, je n'en avais plus du tout le physique ainsi c'était pourquoi il devait être bizarre de me voir là, enregistrant mon empreint de livre comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel élève. Je n'étais plus n'importe quel élève et ce manque d'anonymat commençait à me peser sur le moral. Je jetais un regard à ma montre. Cela faisait plus d'une demie heure qu'Edward s'était exilé. Peut-être que c'était suffisant. Ainsi je pris la décision d'aller le rejoindre.

En arrivant sur le Parking, la première chose que je remarquais était la musique. Je cherchais la voiture des yeux et pu enfin voir Edward à travers la vitre, étrangement serein, les yeux fermés, comme endormi. J'ouvris la portière passager et pris place à côté de lui. L'atmosphère était largement enfumée et je savais que si j'avais toujours été humaine j'aurais eu du mal à pouvoir distinguer le visage de mon soit disant petit-ami à cause de la fumée. Il se retourna vers moi et lorsque je pu croiser son regard, je me sentis défaillir. Son regard était brûlant comme la braise et je sentais la chaleur monter en moi comme si j'étais entrée dans un véritable sauna. Je m'assis à côté de lui, toujours troublée par sa présence. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi troublée par lui, même si je l'avais trouvé irrésistible à partir du moment où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui pour la première fois. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans l'air qui laissait sous-entendre quelque chose de totalement différent de ce que je pouvais vivre actuellement. Un vent de changement, comme une révolution en bien plus violent et inattendu.

Alors qu'il portait un cône à sa bouche, je me mis à le fixer encore plus intensément. Il ne dit rien. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait remarqué que j'étais là et après tout, je m'en moquais un peu. Il voulait s'amuser? Et bien, c'était parti, nous allions nous amuser. Et oui Edward Cullen, vous allez être traumatisés par la jeune Bella Swan qui est bien moins innocente que ce qu'elle ne peut paraître... Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être.

« Je peux ? »

Lui demandais-je simplement, montrant du doigt l'une des « cigarettes » qu'il avait roulées.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sembla reprendre conscience de la réalité, comme s'il s'était prit un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Il hocha la tête et alors je me servis et alors que je tirais une première latte sur le pétard, je sentais tout un flot de sensations monter en moi, totalement indécentes et inattendues. Non, je n'étais pas de ces jeunes filles innocentes qui tirent sur leur premier pétard à dix sept ans, j'étais quelque peu habituée. J'étais habituellement sevrée au cannabis, il en fallait beaucoup pour que cela me monte à la tête. Peut-être que la substance était plus concentrée, mais je me doutais que c'était sûrement davantage dû à ma condition de vampire qui me faisait ressentir les choses au centuple de ce que je pouvais les ressentir au par avant.

Je me sentais partir dans une sorte d'autre monde, comme quittant mon corps. Je savourais cet instant de plénitude et je sentis le moteur de la voiture ronronner. J'étais consciente de tout, de la moindre petite pierre sur laquelle les pneus pouvaient passer. J'étais consciente du moindre souffle d'air qui fouettait le pare-brise. J'étais consciente du moteur qui chauffait de plus en plus. Mais j'étais surtout consciente du corps qui était à côté de moi. Ce corps qui était un véritable appel à la tentation. Etre à côté de lui en cet instant était pour moi comparable à un alcoolique n'ayant pas touché à une seule goute de vin depuis vingt ans et se retrouvant confronté du jour au lendemain à une bouteille de Dom Pérignon. C'était juste intenable.

Chacunes des parcelles de sa peau m'attiraient, je voulais me blottir dans ses bras que j'imaginais si froids peut être mais si protecteurs et si puissants. Blottie dans ces bras, j'étais sûre que rien ne pourrait plus m'arriver. J'étais sûre que je ne pourrais plus souffrir. C'était comme un échappatoire, une issue de secours longtemps cachée au milieu de trop nombreux nuages qui tout d'un coup devenait totalement explicite. La route s'étendait à perte de vue devant nous et j'entendais son souffle régulier résonner dans l'air, comme une triste mélodie mélancolique entêtante. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Avec Edward, le silence était d'or. Mettre des mots là dessus aurait été du blasphéme. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'y étais pas autorisée. Je n'avais juste pas le droit.

Briser de tels moments était pour moi quelque chose de totalement immoral.

Il tira une fois de plus sur son pétard et je ne pu que le regarder une fois de plus, totalement hypnotisée par ce qui pouvait émaner de lui. Un sourire fin vint étirer ses lèvres, illuminant bizarrement son visage. Ce sourire était totalement artificiel, j'en avais tout à fait conscience mais j'étais plus que fascinée. Il appuya d'un coup sur l'accélérateur et je sentis la voiture démarrer en trombe.

La vitesse était grisante. Enivrante. Je voyais le monde défiler autour de nous à une vitesse inhumaine et pour la première fois je n'avais pas envie de l'arrêter. Je voulais juste continuer à rester ici dans cette maudite voiture aux côtés de ce jeune homme incroyablement beau. Nous allions trop vite, et c'était tellement bon. J'en voulais toujours plus, même si je savais qu'au bout d'un moment, le crash serait inévitable.

Edward semblait être dans le même état euphorique que moi.

Je ne sais trop pendant combien de temps nous avons accéléré ainsi, dévalant les routes à une vitesse impudique mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, sans même m'être rendue compte que je les avais fermés, la voiture était arrêtée face à une falaise. Edward fit le tour de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière, me prenant par la main et nous traînant tous deux vers le bord de la falaise. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude et il avait cet air torturé qui me faisait tant fondre. Sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais assise sur le bord de la falaise, lui derrière moi ayant passé ses mains sur mon ventre.

Il me serra contre lui et je pris l'inspiration la plus profonde qu'il m'était possible de prendre, voulant savourer au plus fort possible cette sensation si inédite. Il passa son visage dans mon cou et son souffle chaud me fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Je ne pus empêcher un soupir de sortir de mes lèvres.

« Ca va?

Demanda-t'il, visiblement inquiet.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, toujours trop troublée, mais me serrant encore plus contre lui en fixant le vide sous nos pieds. A cet instant nous étions seuls au monde. Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi que je savais que nous n'aurions pas bougé d'un souffle.

Mon regard se perdit dans le paysage, déambulant des arbres à l'eau dont j'entendais le clapotis contre les berges.

« Ca ressemble à la liberté. »

Il ne dit rien, mais sembla approuver ma réponse et me blottit encore plus confortablement contre lui en attrapant l'une de mes mains qu'il serra fortement dans la sienne pendant un long moment.  
Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, à fixer l'horizon. Nous ne faisions rien d'exceptionnel, mais j'étais bien. Je me sentais bien.

Je me sentais presque revivre.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ainsi c'est sur ces mots que se termine enfin le cinquième chapitre de cette fic qui me tient tant à coeur. J'espere qu'il vous a plus. **

**Je ne sais pas trop quand la suite viendra, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite, ce qui me paraît plutôt compliqué parce que je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à faire dans les jours prochains!**

**Bref, vous avez aimé? Vous n'avez pas aimé?**

**Dîtes le moi le bouton vert juste en dessous est là pour ca!!!**

**Bises à tous.**


End file.
